Ce que nous sommes vraiment
by CassandraHale
Summary: AU-Je sais plus quoi faire. Ma vie est parfaite. Absolument parfaite. J'ai un petit-ami parfait. Un père attentif. Une meilleure amie super gentille. Mais je gâche toujours tout. Dès que j'ai quelque chose, je le casse. Et ben c'est pareil avec ma vie parfaite.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous alors voilà c'est la première Fiction que je publie, mais pas la première que j'écris. J'ai prévu d'écrire plusieurs chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Je sais plus quoi faire. Ma vie est parfaite. Absolument parfaite. J'ai un petit-ami parfait. Un père attentif. Une meilleure amie super gentille. Mais je gâche toujours tout. Dès que j'ai quelque chose, je le casse. Et ben c'est pareil avec ma vie parfaite.<p>

Scott est le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse, il est tellement parfait. Il est doux, attentionné, souriant, heureux et il me donne le sourire. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'ennuyer avec lui? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre con? Pourquoi je lui fais du mal sans même qu'il sache que je lui en fait? Pourquoi j'ai hâte qu'il apprenne ce que j'ai faits pour qu'il me déteste à en crever? Pourquoi j'ai envie d'avoir mal? Pourquoi j'ai envie de souffrir?

Je suis pas un bon ami non plus. Je mets toujours mes problèmes en avant. Je m'intéresse pas au autres, à mes amis. Tout ce qui compte dans ma stupide petite existence de merde, c'est moi même. Comme si j'étais incapable d'aimer quelqu'un correctement. J'ai même pas été foutu d'être heureux pour mon père quand il c'est remarier neuf ans après la mort de ma mère. Comme si je ne lui autorisais pas d'être heureux lui aussi. Comme s'il devait vivre dans le deuil toute sa vie.

Je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste, sans cœur, sans amour, sans sentiments. Je faits souffrir tout le monde autours de moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai rencontré Derek. Il est le seul à me connaitre vraiment. Voir mon vrai visage. Voir la pourriture dans mon cœur. Voir comme je suis laid à l'intérieur. Mais il s'en fiche. On ne couche pas ensemble parce que nous nous aimons. Non, nous couchons ensemble parce qu'il sait qui je suis, qu'il sait ce que je veux vraiment. Il sait tout de moi. Scott croit me connaitre mais il ne connait que le masque que je veux montrer. Derek, lui, il voit ma vrai personne. La personne méchante, la personne égoïste, la personne horrible que je suis.

Je n'ai pas peur que Scott apprenne que je le trompe, j'ai hâte qu'il le sache pour qu'il me fasse du mal en me laissant avec ma solitude et mon égoïsme. A se moment là, je n'aurais plus besoin de Derek, je souffrirais tout seul, je n'aurais plus à aller le voir pour qu'il me dise ce que je sais déjà sur moi, mais qui fait mal quand quelqu'un nous la dit en face.

J'ai vingt ans, je travaille en tant que consultant pour la police. Je vis avec Scott qui à lui aussi vingt ans, il fait des études pour devenir vétérinaire. Mais je pourrais jamais supporter une petite vie tranquille, c'est pas mon genre. Scott et moi, on se connait depuis l'enfance et on s'est mis à sortir ensemble au lycée. Mais avant tout ça, on était les meilleurs amis du monde, on se racontait tout. A l'heure actuelle, il rentre de la fac et moi du boulot, on commande à manger, on se lave, on se met au lit, on couche ensemble et puis on s'endort. Et le lendemain c'est la même chose. Mais malgré tout, je l'aime tellement, dès qu'on se voit, il me rend heureux. Je ne suis heureux qu'avec Scott. C'est le seul qui arrive encore à me faire sourire.

J'aimais nos conversations quand nous étions encore au lycée. Maintenant, c'est à peine si on se parle une heure entière sur la journée. Il me manque mais je suis obligé de mettre une certaine distance entre nous pour ne pas qu'il souffre de trop quand l'inévitable arrivera: quand il découvrira que je le trompe pour une enflure.

Je me réveil à côté de Scott, dans _notre _lit, dans _notre _chambre. Je le regarde, il dort encore, il a l'air serein. Je souris, il est tellement beau. Je regarde l'heure au radio-réveil, il affiche _06:48_. Je me lève, me prends une douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs du matin mais Scott me rejoint et met l'eau chaude sur nos corps nus. Il m'embrasse, il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche. Quand il quitte ma bouche, c'est pour la dirigé vers mon cou. Il me mordille la peau doucement, puis il me fait un suçon. _Je l'aime tellement_. Je m'abaisse et embrasse son torse halé. Je lui mordille le téton droit et faits passer le gauche entre mes doigts. Puis je descends encore plus bas, je lèche son nombril. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et je sais qu'il veut que je descende encore plus bas. Je descends donc et me retrouve face à son membre gorgé de sang. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et lui jette un regard excité. Il est appuyé au mur, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. _Je l'aime._ Je pose ma main sur la base de son sexe et le masturbe un peu puis je prends son gland en bouche. Je le suce doucement puis malaxe ses fesses et le prend entièrement en bouche. Je t'entends gémir et dire mon nom. Il aime ce que je lui faits car la main qu'il a posé sur ma tête me guide, il me f ait faire des vas-et-viens sur sa verge. Je sens qu'il est proche de la jouissance, il gémit de plus en plus, dit des mots incompréhensibles. Je passe un doigts entre les fesses, je lui caresse son entrée et enfonce un doigts en lui puis un deuxième. Je touche sa prostate rapidement et il jouit dans ma bouche. Je garde la semence de mon petit-ami en bouche, me relève et l'embrasse. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas du tout ce que je viens de faire mais je m'en fiche. Il s'éloigne de moi quand il se rend compte de se qu'il a dans sa bouche. Il fait la grimace et je ris. Il crache puis m'embrasse à nouveau. Il mord ma lèvre inférieur et décide de me laver.

Après une douche d'un peu près une heure, on se sèche, on s'habille, non sans s'embrasser et se peloter mutuellement, et puis il met la table pour petit-déjeuner et je prépare le café.

-T'as bien dormi?, me demande-t-il, la voix enroué.

-Mmm, oui et toi? T'as l'air crevé. T'aurais pas du te réveiller aussi tôt.

-Et raté une douche commune avec toi? Pour sur. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Pourquoi tu t'es levés si tôt alors qu'on est dimanche? C'est le seul jour où on peut faire une grâce mâtiné et toi tu te réveil à sept heures, me questionne-t-il.

-Je sais qu'on est dimanche. Mais c'est pas une raison pour faire les fainéants. Tu noteras que je t'ai laissé dormir à la base. C'est toi qui m'as rejoins sous la douche.

-Stiles, tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime.

Pourquoi j'ai mal quand il dit ça? Pourquoi j'ai envie de hurler? Pourquoi je veux qu'il me déteste?

-J'aimerais quand même que t'arrêtes de me faire goûter mon propre sperme. Parce que autant je t'aime comme c'est pas permis, autant _ça _c'est vachement dégueu, me dit-il en grimaçant encore.

-Désolé, mais tu verrais ta tête dans ces moments là, c'est vraiment risible. Et puis, moi je trouve pas _ça_ si mauvais comme tu dis.

-C'est parce que c'est pas ton sperme à toi, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Quand je te suce, ça me dérange pas d'avaler mais là c'est pas pareil. Tu sais quoi?

-Non. Quoi?, demandai-je en servant deux mugs de café bien chaud.

-Je te ferais avaler ta propre semence et on verra ce que tu diras, répond-il en me souriant, pas un sourire doux mais un sourire remplit de promesses.

-On verra, dis-je en me tartinant une tranche de pain de nutella.

Il fait pareil et on se regarde un instant. Je baisse les yeux en premier, je n'ose plus le regarder en face trop longtemps depuis _Derek._ Il m'attrape le menton et m'embrasse, son baiser a le gout de la pâte à tartiner et ça me fais sourire intérieurement. Il est tellement enfantin et mignon parfois mais il peut être sauvage et torride également.

On se sépare à contre cœur pour pouvoir respiré et je lui souris franchement. Il retourne à sa tartine de nutella. Je fini la mienne et sirote mon café. _Le café. _Ça a toujours été une source de dispute avec Scott. Lui le préfère au lait et moi noir, il m'a toujours dit que le café noir c'était pour les personnes aigris, je lui ai donné raison. Lui préfère une marque et moi une autre, j'ai fini par craquer et c'est lui qui à gagner, on achète sa marque favorite. Il dit que je fais le café beaucoup trop corsé, j'ai également fini par lui donné raison car je sais au fond de moi qu'il a raison.

-A quoi tu penses?, me demande-t-il.

-Au café, lui réponds-je simplement.

Il me regarde perplexe.

-Surtout aux disputes qu'on a pu avoir à cause de cette boisson, rectifiai-je.

Il hoche la tête. Il sourit à nouveau puis me regarde. Il se lève débarrasse la table et met sa tasse dans l'évier. Je termine par frotter la table pour retirer les mies de pain. Je vais me laver les dents. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois que le reflet d'un lâche. La peau pale ponctuée de grains de beautés.

-T'as pensé à appeler ton père?

Mon père, un autre sujet de disputes. Scott trouve que je ne prends pas assez de nouvelles de lui et le pire c'est que Scott a encore raison sur ce point. Je suis un fils ignoble et pourtant mon père est super gentil.

-Je vais l'appeler dans la mâtiné.

-T'avais aussi dis ça hier et tu l'as pas fais, me nargue-t-il.

-T'as qu'a t'appeler, toi, si tu veux des nouvelles de lui, lui dis-je en colère.

Il ne répond pas et va dans la chambre chercher ses chaussures. Je le rejoins dans la chambre et m'excuse, lui promettant d'appeler mon père à dix heures. Je lui demande où il va et il me répond qu'il va voir sa mère, me demande si je l'accompagne et j'accepte.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Alors je dois me cacher ou c'est pas si mal?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

><p>Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai toujours connu Melissa McCall. C'était une amie de ma mère et après la mort de celle-ci, elle a beaucoup soutenu mon père. Et puis un jour, sans vraiment si attendre, mon père et la mère de Scott se sont fiancés puis ensuite, ils se sont mariés. Je mentirais si je disais que j'ai été heureux. J'avais dis à mon père que j'approvais son union mais pas le fait que je devienne le frère d'adoption de Scott. Il m'a répondu calmement: Tu ne seras pas le frère de Scott. Je comprends ton point de vu, mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas son frère.<p>

Je n'ai pas été rassuré mais j'ai fais comme si je l'étais. J'en voulais à mon père. Il oubliait ma mère, sa femme. Je n'ai jamais dis à personne ce que je pense vraiment de cette union, à personne sauf à _Derek_. Cette enflure sait tout de moi. Mes secrets les plus enfuis, mes sentiments les plus refoulés. Il sait tout. Je le déteste. Je ne l'aime pas. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, dès que quelque chose ne va pas, je me retrouve dans ses draps? Pourquoi, j'ai ce besoin de le sentir deriere moi, son souffle dans mon cou? Pourquoi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre me dire que je suis une ordure? Pourquoi, j'aime le sentir _en moi_?

Scott et moi sommes chez nos parents depuis une heure. Il sourit, rigole avec mon père, prend sa mère dans ses bras. Moi, je reste assis sur le divan, je souris pour faire bonne figure. Je parle un peu à mon père, principalement de ses nouvelles recrues au poste de police, dans lequel je travaille. Scott décide qu'il est temps de partir. Je prends ma veste, je donne les clefs de la voiture à Scott et on s'en va après avoir dit au revoir à nos parents.

On ne parle pas dans la voiture. J'aimerais briser le silence mais je préfère mettre cette distance entre nous. Une fois à l'appartement, il est onze heures, je décide de faire le ménage et Scott, en bon petit ami, m'aide sans broncher. Une fois le ménage fait, je m'installe dans le divan du salon et mon amoureux me prend dans ses bras.

-Je vais faire un peu de sport chez Isaac. Il y aura Jackson et Danny. Tu veux venir?, me demande-t-il.

-Non, je suis fatigué, je vais me mater une bonne série et puis me reposer.

Il m'embrasse et s'en va chez notre ami. Je m'allonge sur le divan et sorts mon portable de ma poche. J'envoie un message à _cette personne_. Je n'ai même pas honte de tromper Scott dans notre propre appartement. Je reçois la réponse de mon amant. Il va arrivé c'ici une dizaine de minutes. Je l'attends toujours allongé dans le salon.

On frappe à la porte et je cours ouvrir. Je le regarde, il est vêtu d'un t-shirt gris foncé, d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jeans foncé. Il ne sourit pas, ses yeux verts me fixent. Je le fais entrer et à peine la porte fermée, je suis plaqué à celle-ci, j'enroule mes jambes autour de ses hanches, sa langue mène déjà un combat contre la mienne. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, tire sa tête en arrière. Il me regarde encore et me mord la lèvre. Je gémis. Il me pose, retire sa veste et son t-shirt. J'enlève mon haut et le regarde, je dois surement avoir les pommettes aussi rouges qu'une tomate.

-Ton chéri est parti pour longtemps?, me demande-t-il, sa voix est rauque.

-Il en a souvent pour une heures de sport puis il parle avec les autres une bonne demi-heure, dis-je le souffle court.

Il revient m'embrasser et frotte son bassin au mien. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Je me sens serré dans mon pantalon. Je déboutonne son bas, j'ouvre sa braguette et je me sépare de lui pour pouvoir respirer quand mon téléphone sonne. Il est sur le divan, la photo de Scott s'affiche sur l'écran. Je cours décrocher.

-Allô?, halète-je.

-Ça va? T'as l'air épuisé?, s'inquiète-t-il.

-J'étais dans la salle de bain, je viens de vomir, mens-je.

-Ho, tu veux que je rentre?, me demande-t-il.

-Ho non, ne t'inquiète pas. Profite de ta seul journée de repos, c'est surement une indigestion, rien d'important. T'as oublié quelque chose que tu m'appelles?

-Oui j'ai oublié de te dire que dimanche prochain on allait dîner chez Lydia et Jordan. Bon je te laisse te reposer. Je t'aime, m'explique-t-il.

-Moi aussi, bisou amour, je vais aller me coucher.

Je raccroche, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je lui mens. Il s'inquiète pour moi alors que je lui mens. Je suis un pauvre con.

-C'était vraiment un beau mensonge, me dit une voix près de mon oreille.

J'avais presque oublier Derek. Il presse son érection encore plus pressante qu'avant l'appelle. J'ai envie de lui mais je me déteste tellement de mentir à Scott que ce que Derek f ait m'indiffère un peu. Puis je me rends compte qu'il baisse mon jeans et mon boxer par la même occasion. Je me retourne et l'embrasse à nouveau. Je réussis à baissé son pantalon sans quitter ses lèvres. Il me pousse sur le divan et s'allonge sur moi. Il me mordille le cou, il embrasse ma clavicule. Il embrasse toutes les parcelles de mon corps qu'il trouve. Il prend mon téton en bouche, fait tourner sa langue sur mon petit bout de chair et moi je gémis. Je ne fais rien d'autre que gémir. Il lèche mes abdominaux. Il passe sa langue sur mon nombril. Je soulève mon bassin, je veux plus. Derek ne fait pas ce que j'attends de lui et remonte me mordre la lèvre.

-Derek, t'es pas là pour jouer au puceau qui va pratiquer pour la première fois j'en peux plus je veux plus, lâche-je d'un seul coup, sans marquer d'arrêts dans ma phrase.

Il rit. Non, il se moque de moi. Il se lève va dans la chambre et revient avec des préservatifs et du lubrifiants. Je plie mes jambes et les écartent un peu. Il pose ce qu'il avait dans la main sur la table basse et se place en face de moi. Il met deux doigts dans ma bouche, je les suce doucement, passe ma langue autour des intrus. Il récupère ses doigts. Il me prépare. J'ai envie de lui et en même temps j'imagine Scott rentrant plus tôt du sport pour prendre soin de moi, il nous verrait, Derek et moi sur le divan.

-Arrete de penser.

Derek est toujours froid avec moi. Il est insensible et mystérieux.

Ses doigts quittent mon intimité, je râle un peu puis je sans son gland contre mon entrée. Il s'enfonce en moi et il me masturbe pour me faire oublier l'intrusion. Il attend que je m'adapte. Je commence a bouger et il lâche ma queue. Il s'enfonce plus fort en moi. Dieu que j'aime ça. Mais mon portable sonne: _Scott._ Je réponds.

-Je suis en train de vomir.

Je raccroche et gémis, cris le prénom de mon amant. Il sort son sexe complètement puis s'enfonce brutalement touchant ma prostate au passage. Je cris et je suis heureux que les voisins soient partis une semaine à Majorque. Je le supplie de refaire la même chose. Il le refait encore, et encore, et encore. Il touche une dernière fois ma prostate et je jouis sur mon ventre. Il bouge encore un peu puis il se cambre et gémit. Il se retire de moi, jette le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain et il se rhabille, me salue puis il s'en va.

Je me frotte le ventre avec mon t-shirt, remets mon boxer et mon jeans, je mets mon haut sale dans le panier à linge et en enfile un autre. Je vais au salon j'ouvre les fenêtres, je mets du Febreze un peu partout mais surtout sur le divan. Je range le lubrufiant et les préservatifs et je rappelle Scott.

-Tu vas bien?, me demande-t-il inquiet.

-Euh, oui. Désolé pour ton coup de fil.

-C'est pas grave c'était pour te dire que je prenais des plats à emporter au resto français. Ça te convient?

-Oui, de toute façon je pense pas manger grand chose, mens-je.

Il faut qu'il y croit.

-J'arrive.

J'entends la voiture se garer sur le parking réservé au locataire. Je regarde par la fenêtre et lui fais signe de la main. Quand il arrive dans l'appartement, il me prend dans ses bras. Il dépose la bouffe sur la table et pose sa main sur mon front. Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Je le rassure en disant que je me sens mieux et ça marche. Je mange un peu mais pas trop pour pas qu'il sache que je mens.

Je l'aide à tout ranger puis il m'ordonne d'aller au lit, ce que je fais. J'entends mon amoureux allumé la télévision. Je prends mon portable et envoie un message à Derek

De Stiles: C'était super bon.

Simple, basique. Voilà à quoi ressemble nos messages. La plupart du temps, je lui dis quand Scott est pas là et soit il vient, soit je vais chez lui.

De Derek: Ouais. Alors il a dit quoi ton amoureux quand il est rentré? Il a prit soin de toi?

Je le haïe de se foutre de moi comme ça.

De Stiles: Comme tout bon petit ami.

De Derek: Ce que tu n'es pas.

Je supprime la conversation, comme je le fais toujours puis je fini par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Un petit Sterek ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà le chapitre 3. Je dois dire que je l'ai écris très vite et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus <em>_tard_

Je rentre du boulot après une longue journée d'enquêtes et de photos sordides quand je reçois un message de Derek: _Ton adorable petit cul me manque. _Je rougis sans raisons. Il veut juste du sexe. Mais ça me remonte le moral. Je souris et lui réponds: _Demain, Scott a cours jusqu'à 17 heures, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble en dehors de la ville? _

Je ne sais plus c'est quand la dernière fois que Scott m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que je lui manquais. Au moins six mois. Derek me répond de l'attendre à la sortie de la ville à 11 heures 30. Je supprime la conversation et je souris malgré la fatigue. Je rentre chez moi et commande des plats chinois, le livreur arrive en même temps que Scott. On se met à table, on ne parle pas beaucoup. Il m'explique sa journée et je fais de même.

Quand je regarde Scott, je remarque qu'il a l'air épanoui grâce à ses études. Moi, je fais souvent des cauchemars et revoyant dans ma tête des photos de scènes de crimes.

On termine de manger puis on range, je nettoie rapidement nos couverts et puis j'appelle Lydia, ma meilleure amie. Je lui parle de mon envie de partir un peu en vacances mais que c'est pas possible pour le moment avec mon travail et les études de Scott. Je ne lui dis pas que c'est parce que j'ai pas vraiment l'argent en ce moment. Et puis là, elle m'annonce une nouvelle qui à l'effet d'une bombe atomique sur moi.

-Jordan et moi c'est terminé, m'annonce-t-elle.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Depuis quand?

-Depuis hier, on s'entendait plus, m'explique-t-elle une once de tristesse dans la voix.

-Ça va aller, t'en fais pas.

Elle me dit au revoir et raccroche. Quand je le dis à Scott qui est sous la douche il a une réaction plutôt drôle. Il ouvre très vite le rideau de douche et me regarde comme un imbécile. Je lui répète ce que Lydia m'a dit et il referme le rideau de douche. Quand il sort de la salle de bain, je me lave. Je pense au _rencard_ que Derek et moi avons prévu. J'ai aucun doute sur le fait que ça va encore finir au lit mais j'espère pouvoir lui parler avant qu'il ne me fasse une inspection des amygdales.

Je me sèche, me mets un vieux t-shirt et un bas de training. Je me blottis dans les bras de Scott assit dans le divan. Il me donne des bisous un peu partout sur le visage et je ris. Il me chatouille et fait semblant de me manger, je rigole et puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il arrête tout ses mouvements et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il colle ses lèvres aux miennes et j'approfondis le baiser. Nos langues se chamaillent, je pose mes mains sur la nuque de mon amoureux. Il me lâche et me dit qu'il va se coucher. Je vais me laver les dents, je vérifie que la porte sois fermée, j'éteins les lampes et vais rejoindre mon petit ami dans notre lit.

Je le regarde, il dort déjà. Je m'allonge et m'endors en pensant à Derek.

_Le lendemain à 11 heures 30_

J'arrive et je remarque que la Camaro de Derek est déjà stationner sur l'air de repos, à la sortie de la ville. Je suis venu à pieds, je n'habite pas très loin. Je monte dans la voiture et Derek démarre celle-ci. Une fois la voiture en marche, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

-T'es sexy aujourd'hui. C'est pour moi que tu te fais beau comme ça? Je te savais si fleur bleu, dis-je pour le narguer.

-Te sens pas si important pour moi. T'es juste un bon plan cul. Un plan cul déjà en couple, mais un plan cul quand même, crache-t-il sur un ton neutre presque monotone.

Pourquoi ça me blesse aujourd'hui de l'entendre dire ça? D'habitude quand il me dit des phrases du genre ça me plait.

-Tu travailles, après?, demande-je, curieux.

-Oui. Je dois faire entendre à une classe de vingt adolescents que faire du sport c'est bon pour la santé. Tu parle! Une vraie partie de plaisir, m'explique-t-il un peu en colère contre son patron.

Derek travaille comme coach sportif dans une salle de sport et parfois cette salle de sport fait des conférences dans les écoles et les centres commerciaux pour inciter les jeunes à faire du sport. C'est souvent Derek qui ce charge des conférences parce qu'il a une belle gueule, du coup ça attire les jeunes filles et certains garçons parfois.

Je ris un peu et il me regarde rapidement en souriant. Il se gare sur le parking du restaurant et on entre. Il dit son nom à la serveuse et elle nous amène à une table un peu en arrière des autres et nous donne le menu. Elle veut apporter la carte des vins mais Derek la remercie et dit qu'on en a pas besoin.

Derek ne boit pas, il dit que c'est mauvais pour la santé et que en plus je n'ai pas l'age légal pour boire. Je commande des pâtes et Derek une salade et des brochettes d'agneau. Je discute avec lui en attendant les plats et lui explique pour Lydia et son (ex) mec. Il me sourit. Wouah deux sourires en même pas une heure, il doit avoir de la fièvre.

Nos plats arrivent et je commence à manger quand je me rends compte qu'il me fixe.

-Quoi?, lui demande-je.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter de se voir, répond-il sur un ton neutre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cœur se brise en millier de petits morceaux.

-Temporairement. Pour éviter que ton chéri (j'entends une sorte de mépris dans sa voix) ne découvre que tu lui fais des infidélités. Enfin, se voir moins souvent, je veux dire, ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-Oui, si tu veux. On se verrait plus qu'une fois par semaine plutôt que presque tout les jours. Bonne idée, dis-je rassuré qu'il veuille encore de moi.

Il se contente de faire oui de la tête et commence à manger. J'aurais très bien pu dire que je voulais qu'on en reste là dans notre relation mais je n'en suis pas capable. Je me déteste pour ça mais je crois que éprouve une certaine attirance plus que physique pour mon amant.

Une fois le repas fini, Derek paye l'addition. Je suis un peu gêné. Je veux lui rendre l'argent et il refuse catégoriquement. Je monte dans sa voiture et il me ramène devant chez moi. Il se retourne vers moi et me donne un doux baiser au coin des lèvres. Je sors et avant de fermer la portière je me tourne vers lui.

-Tu veux monter?, lui demande-je presque impatient.

-J'ai du boulot. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Je...

Pourquoi il hésite à terminer sa phrase?

-Non, rien. Oublie. A la prochaine.

Et il s'en va une fois que j'ai fermé cette portière. Pourquoi j'ai mal au cœur qu'il ne monte pas? Pourquoi j'ai envie que ce soit lui qui rentre à la maison et pas Scott? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que plus les jours passe moins j'ai de sentiments pour Scott?

Je serais près à tout accepter de la part de Derek. Je serais près à encaisser tout les coups bas pour lui. Je le veux, lui et personne d'autre. J'aime les souvenirs que je partage avec Scott mais ce n'est pas Scott que j'aime. La personne que j'aime c'est..._Derek_. J'aime la personne qui a le plus de mépris pour moi.

Je rentre dans mon appartement, j'étudie le dossier sur lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs semaines. Des gamines de onze-douze ans violées par on ne sait qui. Selon les jeunes victimes, il porte une cagoule. Je ne vois pas le temps passer et Scott rentre de la fac.

-J'ai pris un McDo', je t'ai pris un BigMac, m'annonce-t-il.

-Oui, c'est bon. J'arrive.

Je m'assis à table et me dis que je devrais peut-être quitté Scott. Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le laisser seul. Je termine mon repas quand mon téléphone sonne, c'est Lydia.

-Allo, Stiles?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Je fais une soirée, samedi soir. Promets-moi que tu viens.

-Je te promets que je serais là, dis-je déjà las.

-Promis, promis?

-Promis, promis!, suis-je obligé de dire pour qu'elle me laisse.

Une fois raccroché, je range les emballages des hamburgers quand Scott reçoit un message et sourit. Je cherche pas à comprendre, il se mêle pas de mes messages quand je texte Derek. _Derek_. Je ne pense qu'à lui en ce moment. Je suis un peu en colère quand Scott me dit qu'il ira pas à la soirée quand je lui dis qu'on est invité. Pour me calmer, je vais sous la douche et laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mes muscles tendus sous la pression.

Je me sèche et me mets en pyjama. Je préviens Scott que je vais dormir. Sauf qu'une fois au lit, impossible de fermer l'œil. J'entends Scott s'approcher de moi et je fais semblant de dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire des câlins. Je le sens mettre sa main sur mon épaule et puis faire le tour du lit et se coucher à sa place. Dix minutes plus tard, il ronfle déjà.

J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Je suis un monstre. Je regarde mon téléphone. Aucun message de Derek. J'ai un pincement au cœur. D'habitude si je ne lui envoie pas de message, il m'en envoie un.

A Derek: Ça c'est bien passé ta conférence?

J'attends la réponse. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop rapidement. Il me répond.

De Derek: C'est définitif. Je déteste les ados.

A Derek: Je ne les aimes pas beaucoup même si j'en étais un il y a pas si longtemps que ça. Je me rappelle pas avoir été si énervant.

Je souris. C'est toujours pareil entre lui et moi, malgré le petit malaise du retour du resto.

De Derek: Je suis sur que t'étais le mec qui s'arrête jamais de parler. Tu me manques, j'aurai du dire oui quand tu m'as proposé de monter.

A Derek: On se verra bien assez tôt. En attendant t'as plus qu'à faire un nœud avec.

De Derek: Haha, merci du conseil -'

Je ris en silence. Pour une fois qu'il ne m'insulte pas. Je lui dis à demain et je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit là, je fis des rêves érotique et la star de ceux-ci fut Derek.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Stiles se rend compte de ce qu'il ressent. Le prochain chapitre sera de deux autre POV.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'ai essayé un autre point de vue. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous éclairer sur les sentiments des personnages. _

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Scott<em>

J'ai peur, tout le temps. J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il me prive de tout. Qu'il prenne mon cœur et qu'il le jette aux ordures. J'ai peur dès que je m'en vais qu'il finisse dans ses bras à _lui._ Je me demande parfois qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il va en voir un autre. Il est plus distant. Je persiste à croire qu'il m'aime encore. J'ai envie qu'il m'aime encore.

Je me dirige vers l'amphi et croise Isaac, un camarade de classe. Je le salue. C'est devenu un bon ami et on se parle souvent. Il a pas eu une enfance entre une mère toxico, un grand frère qui enchaînait les embrouilles et un père violent. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

On va en cours ensemble et on discute, on rigole. Il me fait un peu oublier ma peur de perdre l'être que j'aime le plus sur terre.

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement quand est-ce que j'ai découverts pour Stiles et l'autre dont j'ignore complètement le nom. J'étais rentré plus tôt de la fac pour lui faire une surprise et en ouvrant la porte, je l'ai vu. Il était couché sur le divan avec cet homme sur lui, _en lui_. Je ne serais plus dire si ce garçon était brun ou blond, la seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est son tatouage: trois spirales reliés. J'ai refermé la porte et je me suis réfugié chez Isaac. Il m'a consolé toute la fin de la journée et en rentrant le soir à la maison, j'ai fais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Mais j'ai élaboré un plan. Samedi, Lydia fait une soirée. J'ai demandé à Lyds de faire venir Stiles. Je lui ferai la surprise, il croit que je ne serais pas là et puis je le demanderai en mariage devant tout nos amis. Oui, il sera heureux. Lydia m'a dit qu'il sera là, il avait promit trois fois.

J'invite Isaac à la soirée, il accepte et me souhaite bonne chance pour ma demande. Tout nos amis seront là. J'ai hâte d'y être.

§§§§§§

_Pov: Derek_

Pourquoi je m'amuse à le briser? C'est simple, c'est lui qui à commencer en oubliant de me dire qu'il était en couple. En me laissant m'attacher à lui, me laissant tomber amoureux de lui. J'ai déjà voulu lui dire que je l'aime comme un fou mais il y son _Chéri. _Il ne me laisse pas le choix, c'est Scott que Stiles aime. Je suis juste le dindon de la farce. J'ai été assez stupide de tomber amoureux d'un mec qui trompe son petit ami.

Parfois je me demande ce qui à bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu'il veuille de moi. Je lui donnerais tout, ma maison, ma voiture, mon âme et mon cœur en prime. Personne ne sera jamais l'aimer comme moi je l'aime. Je préfère qu'il croit que je le trouve minable plutôt qu'il sache.

Il me manque quand je ne le vois pas tout les jours. Je lui fais souvent croire qu'il n'est pas le seul avec qui j'ai une aventure mais en fait il n'y a que lui.

Je suis au boulot et la conférence d'hier à porter ses fruits. Des jeunes filles que je reconnais prennent un abonnement à la salle. J'aide un jeune homme avec un des appareils et puis je prends ma pose et appelle Stiles.

Il répond. Scott doit être à la fac.

-Hello, sourwolf, que me veux cette appel?, me demande-t-il en riant.

Sourwolf? Quel drôle de surnom.

-Je veux te voir, Scott fini à quel heure?, questionne-je.

-Il va arriver dans 20 minutes. Il est chez un copain à lui. Pourquoi?

-Je veux te voir. Mais, on a pas le temps. Il est chez Jordan?

-Non, celui-là je t'en ai jamais parler. Il s'appelle Isaac, il est à la fac avec Scott. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Pour rien, dis-je en essayant d'être indifférant.

Je parle quelques minutes avec Stiles et puis il me dit à demain, la concierge veut lui parler. J'ai ai plus qu'assez de devoir mentir. Oui, je suis jaloux de Scott. Ce mec a tout ce qu'il veut et il n'en profite même pas. En fait non, il n'a pas tout ce qu'il veut. Il a juste Stiles.

J'espère voir le jeune Stilinski demain, mais le problème c'est que je ne suis jamais sur de quand est-ce qu'on va se voir. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime.

Je décide d'appeler ma sœur Laura et de lui parler de ma relation avec Stiles. Elle est en colère contre moi, me qualifie de briseur de ménage, m'insulte et me dit que je devrais avoir honte. Je n'ai même pas honte de moi. Je suis un salaud. Un briseur de couple, je le sais bien mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est comme si un aimant m'attirait à ce gamin.

J'ai 26 ans. Merde. Je dois lui dire. Je dois entrer en contacte avec son mec. Je dois assumer ce que j'ai fais. Ce que je fais. Je dis ça, mais j'aurais jamais assez de couilles pour le faire. Je suis qu'une merde. Non, pire. Une sous-merde, même pas capable d'assumer ses actes. Je me déteste parfois. Ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit ce que je fais mais je le fais tout de même. Pourquoi? Non la bonne question c'est: Pour qui?

Si seulement une fois, rien qu'une fois, Stiles me laissait parler à Scott. Je pourrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi Stiles joue avec son mec et moi comme ça. J'espère qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il m'utilise.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable et je me rends compte que j'ai un message.

De Stiles: J'arrive chez toi, Scott à bu et Isaac m'a appelé pour dire qu'ils étaient ivres tout les deux.

A Stiles: Je t'attends.

Je cours me prendre une douche. Je suis content qu'il vienne mais je ne lui montrerai pas. J'ai trop d'orgueil pour ça. Une fois que je suis propre, je me sèche, enfile un bas de training. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'habiller correctement car quand Stiles et moi, on se voit, les vêtements sont un détail. J'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte et je vais ouvrir en prenant un air hautain. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je l'aime.

La première chose que je vois quand j'ouvre la porte c'est un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Il entre, retire ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa veste. Il plonge sur mes lèvres et ma langue force l'entré de sa bouche. Ma langue taquine la sienne. Je le porte en lui tenant les fesses sans rompre notre baiser. Je le pose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. J'ouvre sa chemise et je profite qu'il sort sa langue de ma cavité buccal pour respirer. Il me sourit. Je lui mords la clavicule, embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps que je peux toucher. Je prends un de ses tétons en bouche et joue avec l'autre avec mes doigts. Il gémit.

Je n'aime pas vraiment l'emplacement alors je le porte jusqu'à la table où il s'allonge sur le dos. Je défais sa ceinture. J'ouvre son pantalon. Il a déjà une grosse érection et je ne veux pas mieux que lui à ce niveau là. Je lui abaisse son pantalon et son boxer quand on frappe à ma porte.

-C'est pas possible, Merde!, rage-je énervé contre l'intrus qui cogne à ma porte.

Je me réajuste et Stiles se rhabille, non sans râler. J'ouvre la porte et la je vois ma petite sœur, Cora, toute mouillé, en larmes et les yeux dans le vide.

Cora à 15 ans, une grosse différence d'age nous sépare mais je l'aime plus que tout. Je la fait entrer et s'asseoir sur le divan. Stiles lui fait un café et me demande comment elle le prend. Il lui apporte et là son coté 'Je travaille pour la police' ressort.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?, demande-t-il.

-Rien, je vous assure, dit-elle sans grande convictions.

-MAIS MERDE! RÉPONDS!, m'énerve-je à cause du stress.

-Derek c'est peut-être pas la bonne manière pour avoir des réponses, me dit Stiles en mettant ses mains sur mon torse nu. Va t'asseoir un peu, mange quelque chose, joue une partie de Candy Crush mais calme toi.

-Je voulais pas moi, mais il m'a forcé. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais il a continué comme si mes pleurs et mes cris lui faisait du bien. Comme si ça l'aidait à prendre son pied, explique une voix remplit de sanglots, la voix de ma petite sœur.

Stiles sort un petit carnet de sa poche et note tout ce que ma sœur raconte. Et moi je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. De quoi parle ma sœur? Pourquoi elle pleure? Seulement quand j'entends Stiles dire que ce n'est pas la première et que ce _violeur _court toujours, je réagis.

-Qui t'as fais ça?, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais calme.

-Je sais pas, si je le savais, il serai déjà sous les verrous, dit-elle pleine de rancœur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera qui s'est. Mais en attendant, tu dois voir un médecin et un agent de police, j'arrive je passe vite un coup de fil à un collègue pour qu'il vienne et prenne ta déposition ensuite Derek t'amènera à l'hôpital, explique Stiles un peu en colère contre ce type dont j'ignore le nom mais que je tuerai.

Une fois le flic là, Cora n'est plus si bavarde et refuse de parler tant que Stiles ne lui tient pas la main ou ne la console. Elle aussi est tombée sous son charme. Tandis que moi je suis dans la cuisine, les mains crispés sur une nouvelle éponge. Mes jointures blanchissent sous la pression. J'ai envie de casser la figure à quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Une fois le flic partit, je me dirige vers l'hôpital après avoir enfiler un haut. Ma mère nous attend là-bas. Quand on arrive, elle est en larmes, tente de prendre Cora dans ses bras mais celle-ci la repousse méchamment.

-Si tu serais venu me chercher à mon entrainement de soccer rien de tout ça serait arriver. C'est de TA faute, crache Cora très en colère et autre chose aussi que je ne distingue pas.

J'attends les résultats avec ma mère et je ne pense qu'à une chose: briser les os de celui qui a fait ça à ma sœur.

* * *

><p>Voili Voilà. Alors ces autres PoV? La première apparition de Cora?<p>

Cette histoire de viol va vite être mise au clair Don't Worry ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà le chapitre 5. Je suis en train d'écrire le 6 ème chapitre et je le posterais très certainement demain. _

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Stiles<em>

Sur toutes les jeunes filles dans cette ville, il faut que ça tombe sur la sœur de Derek. Qui ne colle pas du tout au profil des victimes d'ailleurs. Toutes les autres ont de onze à douze ans pas plus, Cora va bientôt avoir 16 ans. Les autres petites filles sont claire de peau et de cheveux, Cora est brune et le tain légèrement halé. Ça ne colle pas.

La réaction envers sa mère n'est pas logique non plus, en principe, les jeunes filles cherchent les câlins et le réconfort de leurs mamans, Cora l'a repoussé. Ensuite, le fait qu'elle avoue si facilement l'abus sexuel. Rien ne va dans cette affaire.

J'appelle mon père et lui demande ce qu'il pense de l'histoire de Cora. Il me répond qu'il ne voit pas de rapport entre elle et les autres victimes. Je trouve aussi très étrange qu'elle débarque comme par hasard quand je suis chez Derek. Je me fais peut-être des films mais il faut que j'ai des réponses. Si on venait à savoir pour Derek et moi, c'est fichu pour moi.

Scott dors chez Isaac. Je l'aime pas beaucoup celui-là mais Scott l'apprécie beaucoup alors je le tolère. De toute façon, je ne suis plus en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit à Scott. Je retourne au dossier sur les violes quand Derek m'appelle.

-Arrête tout, elle a menti, dit-il sèchement.

-Quoi?

-Elle veut plus vivre chez ma mère donc elle a inventé une histoire bidon pour que Laura ou moi, on la prenne chez nous. Elle croyait que j'allais tenir ma mère responsable d'un viole qui à même pas eu lieu. Nan, mais, ho, explose Derek, il est en colère et certainement déçu de sa sœur.

-Derek, calme toi et ne lui en veut pas.

-Je déteste les adolescents et leurs conneries à deux francs. Tout ça parce que ma mère refuse qu'elle sorte avec un homme de trente ans. T'entends TRENTE ans, putain. Ce mec il est plus vieux que ma grande sœur. C'est une petite traîné, dit-il très en colère maintenant.

-Passe à la maison, faut que tu te calmes. Ça serre à rien de s'énerver sur elle. Sinon, si vous la faite sentir que ça vous a touché, elle recommencera sauf que à force de crier aux loups... Bon tu passes ou pas? Parce que je vais me commander à bouffer et comme ça je sais si je dois prendre pour toi.

-Je vais arriver.

Il raccroche. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Il va surement détester sa sœur, mais c'est mieux qu'elle n'aie subi aucun abus. J'appelle mon père et lui dis ce que Derek m'a dit sauf qu'il le sait déjà. Je commande à manger et j'attends Derek. Il arrive et fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il s'effondre dans mes bras et je l'entends sangloter. La pression qui redescend.

Je n'ai plus pleurer depuis longtemps. J'ai souvent eu les larmes aux yeux mais j'ai toujours su contenir les larmes et les sanglots. Mais je pleurerais bien de voire Derek dans cet état. On frappe à la porte, c'est certainement le livreur. Je lâche mon amant et vais ouvrir la porte. Je prends les plats tout fait et paye en laissant un gros pour-boire. Je pose la nourriture sur la table et dis à Derek de venir à table. Ce qu'il fait, il mange un peu puis boit un grand verre d'eau.

Il me dit qu'il doit aller travailler, il m'embrasse en partant et me laisse un billet de vingt pour la nourriture. C'est une fois qu'il est parti que je me rends compte que ça ne m'a pas gêné qu'il mange à la place de Scott. _Scott_. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler.

Je l'appelle plusieurs fois mais il ne répond pas, il est bourré, il doit surement dormir. J'allume la télévision et regarde une série sur des médecins à Seattle. Je me demande ce que fait Scott. S'il dort, de quoi il rêve? Je décide d'appeler Isaac. Il répond et me dit que Scott vomit tripes et boyaux. Je le préviens que je viens chercher Scott et il me dit de prévoir un seau au cas ou mon amoureux aurait besoin de vomir en route.

Je me stationne devant chez Isaac et je frappe, il m'ouvre et me sourit. Je rentre et aide Scott à se lever et l'aide à s'installer dans ma Jeep. Sur la route du retour, je m'arrête plus de trois fois pour que Scott puisse vomir dehors parce que même s'il vomit dans le seau l'odeur est là.

On arrive à la maison et je l'aide à monter les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Je rentre avec Scott dans l'appartement, je le déshabille et le mets sous la douche. Je le lave et le sèche. Je lui enfile un vieux t-shirt et un caleçon. Je mets un seau de son côté du lit et puis je vais me prendre moi aussi une douche.

Je couche moi aussi et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je prends la main de Scott dans la mienne.

_Pov: Scott _

Je me réveille avec une mal de crane pas possible. Je sens la main de Stiles dans la mienne. Il dort encore. Il a l'air calme quand il dort. J'aime le voir serein. Il est magnifique.

Parfois j'aimerais mettre mon petit ami dans une énorme boite, je l'enfermerais et le garderais rien que pour moi. Il ne _le _reverrait plus jamais.

Je me lève et je me rends compte que je suis en pyjama, je ne sens pas mauvais. Stiles m'a lavé quand on est rentré. Je sais que je suis le premier dans son cœur. Je suis l'officiel, l'autre ce n'est rien qu'un gars comme ça. Une fois que Stiles et moi seront mariés, l'autre ne contera plus à ses yeux. C'est obliger.

Je faits le café et je pense à Isaac et ce qu'il m'a dit hier.

_FlashBack_

Isaac et moi sommes assis dans le divan, on boit de la vodka. Trop de vodka. Et puis, il me regarde et se met à rire. Il devient tout rouge et me prend dans ses bras.

-Moi, je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Moi, je t'aimerais comme un fou, dit-il calmement.

-Tu comprends pas. Il m'aime, réponde-je plus pour moi-même que pour mon ami.

-On ne trompe pas les gens qu'on aime, lâche-t-il d'un ton neutre. Souvient toi que le méchant dans l'histoire c'est lui et pas toi, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

_Fin du FlashBack_

Je peux pas croire qu'Isaac ressente quelque chose pour moi autre que de l'amitié. Je peux pas accepter ses avances. J'ai Stiles.

_Pov: Stiles_

Toutes mes premières fois se sont passées avec Scott. Mon premier baiser, Scott m'avait embrassé dans les vestiaires après un match de LaCrosse. La première fois que j'ai fais l'amour, Scott m'avait préparé longtemps et puis on avait couché ensemble. Ça avait été Bof, mais avec le temps ça c'était amélioré. La première fois que j'avais fais l'amour à quelqu'un, c'était Scott. La première fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un, c'était Scott.

Je sors du lit et je vais dans la cuisine où Scott prépare le petit déjeuner. Je colle mon torse à son dos. Je noue mes mains sur son ventre et donne des bisous dans son cou. J'ai une gaule d'enfer, il doit forcément le sentir.

-Je t'aime, dis-je.

-Moi aussi. Désolé pour hier.

Pourquoi il s'excuse. Il a le droit de s'amuser de temps en temps.

-Je devais pas être beau à voir. J'espère juste que je t'ai pas vomi dessus, explique-t-il en riant.

-Tu m'as pas vomi dessus t'inquiète pas. Et t'as le droit de prendre du bon temps Scott. On est en couple pas le prisonnier l'un de l'autre.

On se met à table et on mange. Scott va s'habiller et puis part à l'école. J'envoie un message à Derek pour voir si ça va mieux depuis hier. Le message que je reçois me brise le cœur.

De Derek: Ma réaction d'hier était disproportionner. Ne crois pas que j'ai pleuré parce que c'était toi qui était avec moi. J'aurais réagis pareil avec n'importe qui. Ne te sens pas si important. Ne m'envoie plus de message aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Bye

J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler. _A quoi tu t'attendais venant de Derek. Ce mec, c'est qu'un pauvre con. Oublie le et oublie t'es sentiments aussi._

Je m'habille et rejoins mon père au poste pour parler de cette affaire de faux viol avec Cora. Cette jeune fille a mentit à des officiers de police et tout ça pour rien. J'entre dans la salle interrogatoire où ce trouve Cora, l'avocate de la famille Hale, Jordan Parrish. Je m'installe en face de l'adolescente. Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

L'interrogatoire est difficile. Cora est une menteuse, mais moi aussi je suis un menteur et personne ne m'en veut pour autant.

Une fois interrogatoire fini, je dis au revoir à mon père et retourne chez moi. J'ai envie de texter Derek mais il m'a dit de ne pas le contacter. J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. Je me sens si seul.

Je mange un morceau puis j'appelle Lydia. Elle me fait encore promettre de venir à sa soirée. Pourquoi elle veut à tout pris que je sois là? J'en ai plus que marre. J'ai pas envie d'y aller à cette soirée, mais on m'y oblige.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, me regarde dans le miroir et je me mets à pleurer. Je n'ai aucune raison de verser des larmes. C'est moi qui a décidé de vivre cette vie. Ce n'ai pas à moi de pleurer, je ne suis pas la victime. Je sors une serviette de bain et je hurle dans celle-ci. Je pleurs pendant une bonne demi heure.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? Je suis complètement taré. Mais ça me fait un bien fou de crier et pleurer, vider toute cette colère et cette honte de mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'être moins lourd une fois calmé.

En vérité, je meurs de honte, de peur. J'ai tellement honte d'être la personne que je suis. Je veux en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui? Derek, il veut pas me parler. Scott, je lui briserais le cœur. Mon père, il ne comprendrait pas ma situation. Lydia, elle critiquerait. Et elle aurait raison.

Je suis fatigué de cette putain de situation. Je devrais peut-être quitter les deux. Non, je n'y arriverais jamais. Je me déteste tellement. Je suis indécis. En plus d'être le pire égoïste, je suis indécis. Je n'aurais jamais du rencontrer Derek, je n'aurais jamais du lui dire que je le trouvais beau. J'aurais du lui dire que j'avais quelqu'un.

C'est ma faute. Tout à toujours été de ma faute. Je n'ai aucune excuse. On ne trompe pas son compagnon parce qu'on s'ennuie. Non, on essaye d'arranger les choses normalement.

* * *

><p>Alors? Vous pensez quoi de Cora ou de la réaction de Stiles à la fin de ce chapitre?<p>

Bis


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors voilà le chapitre 6. Je mentirais si je disais que j'ai eu facile à l'écrire. Je le poste en retard justement parce que je voulais qu'il soit bien et il ne me convient toujours pas. Bon je vous laisse lire ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Stiles<em>

_Une heure avant la soirée chez Lydia._

Je suis encore au boulot, je trie certain dossier. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Derek depuis le message où il me demandait de pas le contacter. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il est con. J'envoie un message à Scott en lui disant qu'il reste du gratin de macaroni que nous avait apporté Melissa dans le micro-onde.

Scott ne vient pas à cette soirée et c'est pas plus mal. C'est derniers jours, il était hyper collant voir même lourd de temps en temps. Je lui en veux pas, c'est Scott après tout.

Je pense que je serrais en retard à la soirée vu le nombre de dossiers qu'i trier mais c'est pas très grave.

_Deux heures plus tard._

J'ai enfin fini, mais j'ai un sacré retard. Je monte dans ma voiture et je vais chez Lydia. Une fois arrivé, j'entends déjà beaucoup de bruit à l'intérieur. Et en plus, il y a tout ce que je déteste dans les soirées. Des gens ivre mort sur la pelouse, le sol est collant dans la maison, la musique est juste immonde. Et puis là, je sens la boule monter dans ma gorge. Scott est là et rigole avec Isaac.

Scott me voit et se dirige vers moi en souriant. Il me raconte une blague que Isaac vient de lui raconter, je rigole pas. Elle était pas marrante.

-Je croyais que tu viendrais pas, dis-je d'un ton sec.

-Surprise.

Un froid s'installe.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Tu viens?, me demande-t-il.

-Non, réponde-je en me retournant et bousculant Isaac.

Je râle et puis je m'assis sur le divan. La musique va trop fort, les gens rigolent pour rien, Lydia crie et rigole comme une idiote. Jackson, un ex à Lydia, est là. Ils boivent tous comme des trous et cette PUTAIN de musique qui ne s'arrête pas. Je bois, beaucoup trop. J'enchaîne les verres d'alcool. Alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me lève et éclate l'iPod qui était relié au enceinte audio, contre le mur. Le silence total. Tout le monde me regarde.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes, dis-je sèchement.

Isaac veut s'approcher de moi et je recule. Je veux pas que ce connard me touche. Tout les yeux sont braqués sur moi.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lydia? C'est toi qui m'a obligé de venir. Ben oui, souviens toi, j'ai promis trois fois. Et toi, dis-je en me tournant vers Jackson. Tu vois pas qu'elle veut que tu la baise. Et toi (je regarde Isaac), t'es obligé de me faire sentir que je suis une merde? T'es amis avec Scott depuis même pas un an et t'es plus heureux que moi en toute une vie. De toute façon je gâche toujours tout. Depuis que je suis petit. A moi, tu me donnes un couple, je le pète.

Je sens le regard de Scott sur moi, il a les larmes aux yeux.

-Ouais, ouais, je t'ai trompé. T'inquiète pas, il est pas si bien que toi. T'es parfait toi, moi je suis rien moi. Toi, tu trompes personne. De toute façon tu sais quoi? Je te quitte.

-Mec, t'as trop bu et... veut commencer Isaac.

-TU FERMES TA GUEULE! ME TOUCHE PAS! crie-je quand il veut mettre sa main sur mon épaule.

Il pause quand même sa main et là je lui fou un coup de poing dans la figure. Je me retourne et je m'en vais. Je monte dans ma voiture et sans que je le veuille vraiment je me retrouve chez Derek. Je frappe à la porte. Il vient m'ouvrir et je m'effondre dans ses bras.

-Je l'ai fais, je l'ai fais, répète-je sans cesse.

-Quoi? Tu as fais quoi, Stiles? me demande-t-il vraiment inquiet.

-Je leurs ai dis ce que je pensais, à tous. J'ai quitté Scott. Je sais plus vivre avec ça sur le cœur. J'arrive plus à contenir mes larmes.

-Chuu, me calme-t-il quand il entend que je suis en train de péter un plomb. On est assis par terre, il a son dos contre la porte et il me serre dans ses bras.

Je pleure, je hurle, je tape des points sur son torse et parfois je tape des pieds comme un enfant en colère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais Derek ne bronche pas, ne me juge pas. Au moment où j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes, il me porte jusqu'à sa salle de bain, il me pose sur les toilettes et fait couler un bain. Il me déshabille et m'aide à entrer dans la baignoire. L'eau est à une très haute température, ce qui me détends. Il s'assis à coté de la baignoire et me regarde.

-Je suis navré, je devrais rentrer mais si je croise Scott...

-Reste, dit-il simplement. Je veux bien que tu restes ici en attendant que les choses s'arrange entre toi et lui.

-Ça ne s'arrangera pas. Je ne l'aime plus. Le seul que j'aime c'est...

Son téléphone sonne, il répond et parle comme à un bébé à son téléphone puis il raccroche.

-Excuse moi, c'était mon neveu.

Il a un neveu? Je ne sais rien de lui.

-Je...Te remercie de me laisser rester ici.

Je voulais lui dire mais j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette. Il me regarde et me fait un sourire gêné. Il se lève et se déshabille. Il enjambe la baignoire et se met derrière moi. Je colle mon dos à son torse et je pose ma tête près de son épaule droite. Je le regarde. Il s'est surement rendu compte que j'ai abusé de l'alcool.

-T'as bu beaucoup?

-J'ai arrêté de compter au septième verre.

Il sourit, il bouge un peu et je sens son érection contre mes fesses. Il a envie de moi comme moi j'ai envie de lui. Il me plaque encore plus contre lui et je sens encore plus son pénis contre moi.

La baignoire est assez grande. L'eau est toujours aussi chaude et la pièce est remplie de buée. Je meure d'envie de coucher avec Derek mais je ne peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Alors tandis que Derek se frotte doucement à moi, je le regarde et sans le vouloir, je me mets à pleurer comme un imbécile.

-Stiles, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi à fleur de peau, je voulais pas te brusquer, s'excuse mon amant.

-C'est rien, je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Mais c'est tellement libérateur.

Il me serre dans ses bras et me chuchote des petits mots gentils à l'oreille pour me consoler. Je l'aime. Il me faudra surement beaucoup de temps pour lui dire mais, moi je le sais et c'est déjà pas mal. Je pense à Isaac. J'espère qu'il a le nez cassé. Pourquoi? Parce qu'à partir du jour où il est entré dans la vie de Scott, la mienne a basculé.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà. Je me suis inspiré de "Bref, j'ai fais une soirée déguisée partie 3" pour la soirée.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà le chapitre sept. La rupture vu par Scott et l'arrivé chez Derek ben... vu par Derek :p _

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Scott<em>

Je suis à la soirée de Lydia. Stiles est encore au travail. Je serre l'écrin dans ma poche. J'ai envie de le voir. Je distingue Isaac dans la foule. Je le rejoins et je le salue. On s'installe sur le divan et on discute. Il me raconte une blague. Je ris avec lui.

Isaac sourit toujours quand on est ensemble, il aime me raconter des histoires drôles et moi je l'écoute. Il m'a déjà dit ce qu'il pensait de Stiles. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Je ne bois pas, je veux être sobre quand je ferais ma demande à mon amoureux.

Je danse un peu avec tout le monde. Lydia crie et rigole avec Jackson. Elle l'aime toujours apparemment. Elle lui sourit et lui donne un bisou sur la joue. Elle est enfin heureuse. Isaac est à mes côtés et sourit en voyant la scène. Le temps passe et Stiles entre dans la maison. Il a l'air fatigué, il me voit et il blêmit. Je le rejoins et il me regarde un peu méchamment.

Je lui raconte la blague qu'Isaac m'a raconté. Il ne rit pas et il continue de me regarder.

-Je croyais que tu viendrais pas, dit-il sèchement.

-Surprise.

Un long silence prend place.

-Je vais prendre l'air. Tu viens?, lui demande-je.

-Non, répond-il en se retournant et bousculant Isaac.

Je vais dehors, sur la pelouse et souffle fort pour essayer de me donner du courage. Isaac me rejoint et me sourit, un peu gêné. Il me regarde dans les yeux et puis le reste, je ne le comprends pas tout de suite.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je passe mes mains dans ses boucles chatains. Il pose sa main sur la chute de mes reins et me colle à lui. Je perds le contrôle. Je lui mords sa lèvre inférieur. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche. Nos langues se livrent bataille, se taquinent. Puis, je pense à Stiles et je me sépare de lui.

-Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas le trahir, dis-je en me sentant coupable.

-Il t'a pas attendu pour te tromper. Lui, crache-il.

-C'est différent.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est différent? Pourquoi lui, il aurait le droit de te faire souffrir alors que toi, tu devrais lui obéir comme un petit toutou? N'oublie surtout pas une chose, Scott. C'est lui le fautif dans l'histoire. Toi, tu n'as rien fais de mal, tu ne l'as pas tromper. T'es la victime. T'es pas le méchant, me dit-il non sans s'énerver un petit peu.

-Mais, je l'aime, lâche-je en baissant la tête.

-C'est toi qui vois de toute manière. Mais sache, que je ne te tromperais pas, moi.

Il rentre dans la maison et je le suis. Je suis perdu. J'aime Stiles comme un fou, mais Isaac a raison sur certain points. Je dois avoir une discussion avec Stiles. Je danse avec Lydia, je crie avec elle, je rigole avec un peu tout le monde. Puis, la musique s'arrête et l'iPod est éclaté contre le mur.

Tout le monde regarde la personne qui a fait ça. Cette personne c'est Stiles. Il a les mains crispé et il nous regarde.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes, dit-il sèchement.

Isaac veut s'approcher de lui pour le calmer mais il recule.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lydia? C'est toi qui m'a obligé à venir. Ben oui, souviens toi, j'ai promis trois fois. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Jackson. Tu vois pas qu'elle veut que tu la baise. Et toi, t'es obligé de me faire sentir que je suis une merde?, demande-il à Isaac. T'es amis avec Scott depuis même pas un an et t'es plus heureux que moi en toute une vie. De toute façon je gâche toujours tout. Depuis que je suis petit. A moi, tu me donnes un couple, je le pète.

Je le regarde, sans le vouloir, des larmes me montent aux yeux.

-Ouais, ouais, je t'ai trompé. T'inquiète pas, il est pas si bien que toi. T'es parfait toi, moi je suis rien moi. Toi, tu trompes personne. De toute façon tu sais quoi? Je te quitte.

Je sens une énorme boule se former dans ma gorge et là tout dérape.

-Mec, t'as trop bu et... veut commencer Isaac.

-TU FERMES TA GUEULE! ME TOUCHE PAS! crie mon (ex) petit copain quand Isaac veut mettre sa main sur son épaule.

Mon ami pose tout de même sa main et il reçoit un coup poing magistrale. Stiles se retourne et s'en va sans se retourner. Je vais près d'Isaac. Il saigne du nez et je l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Je l'aide à se soigner. J'entends la musique se remettre en route et là, je perds pied. Je pleure dans les bras d'Isaac.

_Pov: Derek_

Je suis à bout de nerfs. Je veux le voir, mais il fallait que j'impose cette limite. Ne pas le voir va être dur, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai parlé avec Cora, elle va venir habiter chez moi dans deux semaines. Ma mère est d'accord avec le fait que sa fille habite chez moi à une condition: que tout les dimanches on dîne chez notre mère.

Je veux voir Stiles, lui dire que tout c'est arranger avec ma famille. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je l'aime et je veux lui dire, quitte à devoir affronter Scott en face. Je ferais tout pour Stiles.

Je suis dans le divan à réfléchir à tout ça quand on tambourine à ma porte. Je suis en bas de training et t-shirt. Je vais ouvrir et se que je vois me brise littéralement le cœur. Sans que je m'y attende, Stiles s'effondre dans mes bras. Il sent l'alcool.

-Je l'ai fais, je l'ai fais, répète-il sans cesse.

-Quoi? Tu as fais quoi, Stiles? m'inquiète-je.

-Je leurs ai dis ce que je pensais, à tous. J'ai quitté Scott. Je sais plus vivre avec ça sur le cœur. J'arrive plus à contenir mes larmes.

Il est littéralement en train de perde les pédales. Ce n'est pas s'il convulse dans mes bras.

-Chuu, dis-je doucement.

Et puis, il pleure. Il hurle, aussi, il me frappe le torse avec ses poings. Il tape des pieds tel un enfant n'ayant pas eu ce qu'il voulait dans un magasin. On reste longtemps comme ça, mon dos collé à la porte que j'avais fermé quand Stiles s'était effondré et celui-ci dans mes bras, pleurant, implorant qu'on le pardonne. Une fois calmé, je le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain où je l'assieds sur les toilettes et lui fais couler un bain. Je règle l'eau très chaude car je sais qu'il aime ça. Je l'aide à se déshabiller et à entrer dans la baignoire. Il n'est pas beau à voir pourtant je l'aime toujours autant. Je m'assieds à côté de la baignoire et je le regarde.

On dirait qu'il à commis un crime impardonnable alors qu'il a juste dit ce qu'il pensait. Il n'a pas à regretter ce qu'il a fait. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui quand je le vois comme ça. Il parait fatigué et ce n'est pas son genre de se mettre à pleurer comme ça. Parce que s'il y bien quelque chose que j'ai appris sur Stiles, c'est que Stiles ne pleure jamais devant personne.

-Je suis navré, je devrais rentrer mais si je croise Scott...

-Reste, dis-je simplement. Je veux bien que tu restes ici en attendant que les choses s'arrange entre toi et lui.

-Ça ne s'arrangera pas. Je ne l'aime plus. Le seul que j'aime c'est...

Je sursaute quand j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable. C'est Laura, je réponds et je comprends vite que c'est Eric, mon neveu qui à appeler. Il a deux ans et pique le téléphone de sa mère pour jouer avec celui-ci. Je lui parle comme un demeuré mais je m'en fiche. J'adore mon neveu et j'aime l'entendre rire au bout du fil, puis j'entends ma sœur raccrocher. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je sorte avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà quelqu'un justement.

Je comprends seulement les mots que Stiles vient de dire. Il n'aime plus Scott. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je le regarde et je m'insulte intérieurement. Je suis heureux qu'il ne soit plus avec Scott mais si c'est pour le voir comme une loque, je préfère qu'il soit avec Scott.

-Excuse moi, c'était mon neveu.

Il me regarde un peu étonné.

-Je...il hésite. Te remercie de me laisser rester ici.

Je lui souris, un peu gêné. Je me lève et j'enlève mes vêtements. J'enjambe la baignoire et je me mets derrière Stiles. Il colle son dos à mon torse et met sa tête en arrière, celle-ci repose sur mon épaule. Il me regarde, il a le regard vitreux. Il a bu, il a quitté son petit copain et en plus il conduit sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un.

-T'as bu beaucoup?

-J'ai arrêté de compter au septième verre.

Je lui souris, je bouge un peu pour collé mon érection à son fessier. Je le colle encore plus à moi. Il est tellement beau, même ivre et les yeux gonflés à cause des pleurs.

Je commence à me frotter doucement à lui lorsqu'il me regarde et se met à pleurer. Je stop tout mes mouvements. Je ne veux pas le brusquer.

-Stiles, je suis désolé. Je pensais pas que t'étais aussi à fleur de peau, je voulais pas te brusquer, Je m'excuse parce que j'ai honte d'avoir voulu profiter de lui lors d'un moment de faiblesse.

-C'est rien, je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. Mais c'est tellement libérateur.

Je commence à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur qu'il soit trop tard pour lui. Qu'il soit déjà en pleine folie destructrice. Je le prends dans mes bras et je lui chuchote des petits mots gentils en espérant que ça suffira pour le calmer et qu'il cesse de pleurer et de ce sentir fautif.

* * *

><p>Ainsi ce termine le chapitre sept. Le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit, il me reste plus qu'à le corriger et je le posterais le plus vite possible.<p>

Et pour ceux qui ce poserait la question de l'utilité de ce chapitre ( parce que c'est presque le même que le chapitre 6), je voulais que vous ayez un point de vus différent que celui de Stiles. D'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup plus facile à écrire ce chapitre que le POV de Stiles, je pense que c'est du au fait que Stiles est vraiment torturé et que j'essaye de retranscrire ses émotions avec beaucoup de détail sur ce qu'il ressent. Enfin, tout n'est pas forcément fini pour Sciles, qui c'est il pourrait rester ami? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà le chapitre 8. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)  
><em>

_Machiik, je le poste parce que apparemment t'es accro x) J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié des fautes. Au quel cas; c'est de l'inattention et je m'en excuse ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Stiles<em>

Je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien mais que je connais parfaitement. Je me rappelle de la soirée d'hier. J'ai le coin des yeux qui me font mal. Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup pleuré. Je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment j'ai fini dans le lit de Derek mais je m'en fiche. Je sens la chaleur de son souffle dans ma nuque. Je me colle à lui et je frotte mes fesses à son érection. Je l'entends rire.

-Depuis quand tu es réveillé?, demande-je la voix rauque.

-Une bonne demi-heure.

Il attrape ma hanche et m'empêche de bouger. Il se colle encore plus à moi et je tente de bouger. Impossible. Il me mord la peau de mon épaule. Je le veux. Je veux l'aimer. Je veux oublier. Je veux me sentir mieux. Il abaisse mon caleçon et touche ma verge. Il continue à me maintenir. Il touche du bout des doigt mon gland puis il touche la base de mon sexe. Il fait quelque vas-et-viens. Je gémis. Quand j'atteins presque la jouissance, il arrête de bouger sa main et lâche ma hanche.

Je ne bouge pas, je l'entends ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ouvre une bouteille, surement du lubrifiant. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. C'est lui que je veux et personne d'autre. Je ne veux plus mentir.

Je sens un de ses doigts entrer en moi, je bouge un peu. Je veux plus. Il bouge son doigts puis en ajoute un deuxième. C'est pas très confortable mais j'ai connu pire comme sensation. Il me prépare puis je sens son gland toucher mon entré. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Je bouge, je lui montre que j'en veux plus. Il se recule.

Il m'allonge sur le dos et se met entre mes jambes. Je mets mes jambes sur ses épaules et là je le sens entrer en moi. Enfin. Il ne bouge pas, il attend que je m'habitue à la présence en moi. Je bouge un peu et lui dis oui d'un signe de la tête.

Il s'enfonce plus loin en moi à chaque mouvement. Il se retire complètement puis revient en moi. Je me cambre, je crie. Je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis.

-Refait le, le supplie-je.

Et il le refait, encore. Il touche à chaque fois ma prostate. Quand il sent qu'il est proche, il me masturbe et je jouis. En un dernier coup de reins, il vient. Il s'effondre sur moi et m'embrasse. Il se retire et jette le préservatif.

Me revoilà à la case préservatif à chaque rapport sexuel. Je n'avais pas peur d'attraper quelque chose avec Scott, c'était mon premier et j'étais son premier. Avec Derek, c'est pas ça du tout. Je ne le prends pas mal, mais je me sens un peu bizarre.

_Scott._ Il faut que j'ai une discussion avec mon _ex petit ami_. Ça me fait tout drôle de me dire que je ne suis plus avec Scott.

-A quoi tu penses?, me demande Derek et me souriant.

-Il faut que je parle à Scott, que je mette les choses au clair. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je me sens trop mal.

Et c'est vrai, je me sens mal. J'ai réussi à ce que Scott me haïsse mais je n'est pas su tenir ma promesse de ne plus voir Derek.

-Fais ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui vois. Il était abattu quand tu es partis?, me demande-t-il.

-J'ai même pas su le regarder dans les yeux, j'ai juste vu qu'il pleurait, dis-je, honteux.

-T'inquiètes pas, il acceptera surement d'avoir une petite discussion avec toi. Tu comptes lui dire que tu te caches chez moi?

-Je ne me cache pas, dis-je. Et je sais pas vraiment ce que je vais lui dire. J'ai un peu peur. En plus que sa mère et mon père sont mariés. Imagine, je le verrais tout les ans à Noël et tout ça. Quand je le regarderais, si j'ose le regarder, je me rappellerais ce que je lui ai fais subir.

-Fais ce que tu veux. Moi je vais me prendre une douche. Tu viens?, me demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je me lève et le suis dans la salle de bain. Nous couchons ensemble dans la douche. Il me prend contre le mur glaciale de celle-ci. Puis on le fait sur la table de la salle à manger. Puis sur le divan. Puis sur à même le sol.

Le problème avec Derek. C'est que je peux pas avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui sans que ça finisse par du sexe dans tout son appartement. Ou le mien d'ailleurs. Une fois nos ébats terminés, on est allongé tout les deux sur le sol. Il a prit le plaid qui était sur le divan et nous couvre avec. Ma tête est contre son cœur. Il bat très doucement. J'ai entendu parler que plus on est sportif, moins le cœur bat vite.

Je passe ma main sur son torse. Sa peau est douce. Je sens ses muscles se contracter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demande-je quand je le sens bouger.

-Je meurs de faim, répond-il en riant.

Je me lève et je lui empreinte des vêtements. Il enfile un bas de survêt' et on va manger. On se sourit. Je sens son pied caresser ma cheville. Une fois notre petit déjeuner terminer, je m'allonge dans le divan et je m'endors. J'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps fatigué ces derniers temps. La dernière chose à laquelle je pense, c'est mes affaires qui se trouvent dans mon appartement.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis dans le lit de Derek. Je me lève, mes jambes manquent de me lâcher. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et je vais dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et ouvre un bocal de cornichon. J'adore ça, je pourrais en manger à n'importe quel moment. J'en mange plusieurs. Je vois un mot sur le plan de travail.

_Je suis partis chez ma mère. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais de retour pour 16 heure. _

_Prends soin de toi pendant mon absence._

Il est quel heure? Je regarde l'horloge accroché au mur de la cuisine. Il est 15 heure 35. Je m'installe dans le divan et allume la télévision. Je zappe plus que je ne regarde mais ça me passe le temps. Je cherche mon portable. Il doit surement être dans la poche de mon jeans d'hier. Je vais dans la salle de bain et fouille dans les linges sales, a la recherche de mon pantalon. Je le trouve, vide les poches et récupère mon portable et mes clefs.

Je déverrouille mon téléphone et je vois trois appels manqués et onze messages. Les appels viennent de Lydia. Je regarde mes messages. Quatre de Lydia. Deux de Scott. Un de Jackson. Deux de mon père et deux de Jordan.

Ceux de Lydia ce résument à des menaces. Celui de Jackson à des insultes. Je ne leurs réponds pas. J'ouvre ceux de mon père. Le premier me demande ce qu'il c'est passé, le deuxième me demande si je vais bien. Je lui réponds que je suis chez un ami; qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, que je lui raconterais tout quand je le verrais.

La main tremblante, j'ouvre le premier de Scott.

_On devrait peut-être en discuter. Tu crois pas?_

J'ouvre le second.

_Je veux juste savoir ce que j'ai fais de mal. Répond moi. S'il te plait._

Je ne lui répond pas. Je me contente de collé mes genoux à mon torse et de pleurer. Je ne pleure jamais d'habitude. Je reste une dizaine de minutes comme ça et puis j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Derek entrer dans le salon. Il pose sa veste sur le divan et éteint la télé. Je le regarde un peu perplexe.

-Je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul, me dit-il d'un ton coupable.

-Tu ne dois pas arrêter de vivre parce que je suis chez toi, rétorque-je.

Je lui montre les messages de Scott et il hausse les épaules. Il me prend mon téléphone des mains et le fourre dans sa poche. Il me prend dans ses bras et me pose sur son épaule. Il me trimbale dans tout l'appartement comme ça, en me maintenant pas les hanches.

-On dirait que je suis un sac de pomme de terre, rigole-je, les joues surement rouges.

Derek rit puis me pose sur le canapé. Il va dans la cuisine et vois le bocal de cornichon que j'ai abandonné. Il le remet dans le frigo et sort deux steak de celui-ci. Il les cuit et ouvre un sachet de salade iceberg. Il ajoute de la vinaigrette et assaisonne le tout. Il sort les assiettes et les couverts, pose le saladier sur la table et pose un steak dans chaque assiette. On mange en silence. Je suis encore fatigué. Je baille. C'est comme si je couvais quelque chose.

Plusieurs jours passent, je dors chez Derek et j'ai pris un congé maladie. Je lui fait pare de ma fatigué éternel et de ma sensation d'être malade.

-Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un, me recommande-t-il.

-Mais je te parle.

-Quelqu'un d'ont c'est le métier. Je pense que tu fais une petite dépression à cause du stress et de la rupture. Je suis certain que ça pourrait t'aider.

-Je fais pas de dépression.

La dépression ça arrive à des gens qui sont malheureux. Je ne me vois pas comme quelqu'un de malheureux. Puis Derek va se doucher et je reste dans le salon, trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Je me couche dans le canapé et sans que je le veuille, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je suis juste à fleur de peau, je pleurs de temps en temps, je suis un peu fatigué et je me sens plus que coupable pour l'histoire: _Scott McCall. _Tout ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dépressif. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout.

* * *

><p>Alors c'était comment?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Voila le chapitre 9. J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vos petits yeux: j'ai trouver un site qui est en fait un correcteur grammatical. Ça corrige tout et du coup je suis contente. Il y a deux POV pour ce chapitre._

**Machiik: J'adore la salade Iceberg. Je ne mangerais que ça mais il faut que je me nourrisse correctement pour pouvoir écrire une suite convenable. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime trop les happy ends pour que ça finisse en drame. Mais je peux m'amuser un peu avec les persos ;)**

**Oui, j'ai corrigé le chapitre précédant mais je dois avoué que je l'ai corrigé à l'arrache comme on dit chez moi. **

**Pour ce qui est des reviews. Je peux pas obligé les personnes à en poster même si ça me fais très plaisir et que ça me donne le moral nécessaire pour écrire cette histoire. **Et j'espère aussi que même si les personnes ne commentent pas, qu'ils apprécient mon histoire.****

**J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de faire moins de fautes. Mais c'est pas gagné. **

**J'adore écrire plusieurs POV mais je trouvais que Stiles était le narrateur idéal pour le chapitre précédant. **

**Je pense faire évoluer le Sterek d'une certaine manière à ce qu'on voit l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. **

**Bon j'ai terminé (enfin xD) Bonne lecture et on se rejoint plus bas. **

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Stiles<em>

Une semaine est passé depuis la soirée et je me sens toujours aussi fatigué. Je décide d'aller chercher mes affaires. J'ai peur de croiser Scott mais il faut que je le fasse. Derek conduit ma voiture et se gare devant l'immeuble. Je lui dis de rester dans la voiture au cas où Scott serait là. Je monte et j'ouvre la porte. Scott est assis sur le canapé. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il se lève et s'approche de moi, je bouge et me dirige vers la chambre. Je trouve un vieux sac de sport, je jette mes vêtements dans celui-ci et prends mes notes sur l'affaire des viols. J'évite son regard. Je sais qu'il m'a suivi, qu'il est appuie au mur près de la porte.

Je fourre tout ce qui m'appartient dans le sac et je trouve une valise en dessous du lit. Je commence à remplir celle-ci quand Scott s'approche de moi.

-On pourrait peut-être en parler, dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Parler de quoi? Hein? De la façon dont je t'ai trompé ou de la façon dont je te l'ai dis? Ou bien des deux! Dis-moi! De quoi tu veux qu'on parle?, crie-je au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-J'étais au courant pour l'autre mais je m'en fiche. Je te pardonne, reviens. Reviens près de moi. Épouse moi, lâche-t-il, apparemment lui aussi au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Non. Non, je ne t'épouserai pas. Non, je ne t'aime plus. Non, tu ne me pardonneras pas. Oui, tu vas m'oublier et passer à autre chose. Parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux, lui réponde-je en pleurs.

Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes sanglots. Je me penche sur la valise ouverte sur le lit. Je mets ma main contre ma bouche pour étouffer mes pleurs et je me maintiens au lit de l'autre main. Je pourrais sombrer dans le néant, je ne sais plus où je suis, qui je suis, je veux juste disparaître. N'être plus rien d'autre que le néant. Je suis en train de faire une crise de panique. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Scott m'allonge sur le sol. Il apporte un sac en papier et me fais souffler dedans. Je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai tellement honte. Je ne le déteste pas mais je ne l'aime plus non plus. Je suis totalement perdu. J'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de regretter mes choix. J'ai peur de me réveiller seul et vieux. J'ai tellement peur.

_Scott, j'ai peur. _J'essaye de lui dire. Impossible. La crise est beaucoup trop forte. Je sens ma tête bouger et de l'air entrer dans mes poumons. Je revis. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de voler.

Je ne vole pas. Scott m'a porter jusqu'au lit. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois rien d'autre que la chambre de mon appartement. La porte est fermée. J'ai surement dû m'évanouir. J'entends des voix dans le salon. Je reconnais celle de Scott et celle de Derek. Celle de Derek est calme et celle de Scott est un peu tendue. Comme s'il avait _peur._

Je sors du lit et cherche mes valises. Elles sont posées au pied du lit. Elles sont parfaitement rangées. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fermé la valise et avoir mis le sac de sport à cet endroit-là. Je pose mon oreille contre la porte et j'entends une conversation déjà entamée.

-Tu ne comprends pas. S'il faut qu'il voie quelqu'un, je le ferais voir quelqu'un et s'il faut qu'il arrête de me voir... Je disparaîtrais de sa vie.

-Comment tu peux savoir qu'il va mal?

-Depuis qu'il est arrivé chez moi, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'il pleure sans raison précise. Il est anormalement fatigué. Il a l'impression d'être malade, de couver quelque chose.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Tu sais comment les dépressifs décrivent la dépression? Comme une énorme grippe dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire. Crois-moi. Tu ne l'as pas vu convulser dans mes bras.

-Non, j'ai dû lui faire du bouche-à-bouche à cause d'une crise de panique.

Je comprends qu'ils parlent de moi. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je me recouche dans le lit et hurle dans un des coussins. Je me sens tellement mal. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai tellement peur. Mais de quoi est-ce que j'ai peur?

Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ça. Je ne veux plus me sentir faible mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai plus envie de souffrir, je n'ai plus envie de faire souffrir les autres. Je ne veux plus voir les larmes dans les yeux de mes proches. Je ne veux plus voir la tristesse sur leurs visages.

Je sors de la chambre et les deux garçons se retournent sur moi. Derek s'approche de moi et me soutient. J'étais en train de tomber. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Je suis en train de perdre la tête. Scott se précipite vers moi.

-Stiles, ça va?, demande-t-il inquiet.

-Je sais pas, je suis plus sur de rien, répond ma voix comme un automate.

Derek m'aide à m'assoir sur une chaise et Scott me donne un verre d'eau. Une question me brûle les lèvres. Comment Derek a su?

-Quand tu as faits ta crise et que tu t'es évanoui, j'ai pris ton portable et j'ai appelé Derek. Je savais pas vraiment quoi faire, explique Scott.

Derek se contente de me fixer et de cligner des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire: m'excuser auprès de Scott de devoir parler à Derek ou m'enfuir loin, loin des yeux de Derek qui ne me lâchent pas. Scott me pose un bol de céréales devant moi et une bouteille de lait. Je mange en silence, les yeux baissés sur le bol.

Je me lève et vais dans la chambre. Derek me suit. Je prends le sac de sport et il prend la valise. Je retourne dans le salon et vois Scott au-dessus de l'évier. Il fait la vaisselle. Il a toujours été celui de nous deux qui insistait sur l'hygiène. Derek dit au revoir à Scott tandis que moi, je ne me retourne même pas. Je range mes affaires dans le coffre et Derek conduit. Je regarde la route et ne dis rien. J'ai tellement honte.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas, dit-il sans me regarder.

-De quoi tu parles?, le questionne-je.

-Scott est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable tandis que moi, je suis caractériel et aigri. Je ne suis pas aussi compréhensif que lui, ni aussi gentil et...

-C'est bon, j'ai compris! Je suis une horrible personne de l'avoir fait souffrir de la sorte, m'emporte-je.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, rétorque-t-il calmement.

Je le regarde et je vois qu'il est tendu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, demande-je.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi et Scott aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas te voir dans un tel état. Je vais demander à ma mère le numéro de sa psy et tu iras lui parler.

-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE VOIS UN PSY! JE SUIS PAS FOU!

-SI. Tu perds totalement la tête mon pauvre. Tu fais une dépression et je peux pas juste te regarder et ne rien faire, lâche-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

-Tu n'as pas à prendre des décisions pour moi.

-Très bien! Je peux appeler le Sheriff si tu veux.

-NON! Pas lui. J'irai mais je t'en prie ne lui dit rien. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas qu'il sache, l'implore-je.

Il esquisse un petit sourire et tourne dans la rue où il vit. Il m'aide avec mes affaires et il range tout dans les armoires. Il me tend mes notes sur l'affaire du violeur et j'y travaille. Ça me change un peu les idées.

_Pov: Derek_

J'ai l'impression que Stiles ne comprend pas. Je l'aime et je ne veux que son bonheur, mais s'il refuse de se faire aider, c'est la dérive assurée. Une fois que nous sommes chez moi, je prépare à manger et je mets la table pour lui et moi.

Je sais que le menacer n'était pas la meilleure des idées mais j'étais obligé de le faire. Pour son bien. On mange en silence, puis sans vraiment m'y attendre, je sens son pied contre ma cuisse. Il fait comme si rien ne se passait. Je pose mes couverts et le regarde longuement. Il me jette un sourire ravageur et je saute sur ses lèvres. Oubliant totalement la nourriture, je l'attrape par le menton, je le force à se lever et sans nous quitter, nous allons dans la chambre. Je le pousse gentiment dans le lit.

J'ai envie de lui. Je le veux tout de suite. J'ai un peu honte malgré tout. Il est mal en ce moment, mais c'est lui qui m'a chauffé en premier alors on peut dire que je ne suis pas totalement fautif.

Je commence à retirer ses vêtements quand mon portable sonne. Je lâche un juron, Stiles rit en dessous de moi et je lui souris. Je sors le téléphone de ma poche et je réponds. C'est ma sœur, Laura. Surement Éric.

-Allo? Derek, c'est Laura.

-Ha... Euh... Laura, tu vas bien?, demande-je un peu gêné par cette situation.

-J'ai revu Camden. J'étais au supermarché quand je le vois dans le rayon des bouteilles d'alcool. J'ai tout abandonné et je suis parti. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il me voit, m'explique-t-elle visiblement bouleversée.

-Ça veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est revenu en ville qu'il te veut forcément du mal, la rassure-je.

-Tu as peut-être raison. En attendant, je suis quand même terrifié par l'idée qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il m'a fait à une autre fille.

-Il est en liberté conditionnelle, je te le rappelle. Il ne peut pas t'approcher ou prendre contact avec toi ou Éric. Et même s'il essaye, je le tue.

Elle me remercie, me dit au revoir puis raccroche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, me questionne Stiles.

-Une histoire qui date d'un peu moins de trois ans. Ma sœur avait un copain, il l'avait mise enceinte et un jour, il a bu un grand verre de jus de fruit et a tiré une balle dans le bras de ma sœur. Elle a été transmise à l'hôpital le plus proche et lui a été mis sous les verrous. Il est sorti de prison mais il ne peut pas approcher notre famille. Elle a toujours eu peur de lui et maintenant qu'il est dehors c'est encore pire qu'avant.

Il ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes puis, me pose l'ultime question.

-C'est quoi son nom?

-Camden Laheye.

Je le vois blêmir et je me demande pourquoi. Apparemment, Camden ne lui est pas étranger non plus.

* * *

><p>Alors l'histoire de Laura? Stiles et Scott?<p>

Je dois vous avouer que dans ma fiction, je n'aime pas beaucoup Isaac. Alors que dans la série, je l'adore. Je ne vais pas faire de lui un "méchant" mais il sera pas non plus hyper sympa avec Stiles. N'oubliez pas que Stiles a fait souffrir Scott et qu'Isaac aime Scott.

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit (je poste ce chapitre de la nuit alors je pense que c'est logique ;) )


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Scott<em>

Si Stiles se serait retourné quand il a quitté l'appartement, il aurait vu que je pleurais. Dès qu'il est parti, j'appelle Isaac. Je lui explique la situation de Stiles et ma compassion pour mon ex petit ami.

-Moi, il aurait pu crever, ça me m'aurait été égal, si j'étais toi, dit-il tout naturellement sans une once de tristesse pour Stiles.

-Il est vraiment très mal tu sais. C'en est triste à voir.

-Tu sais qui on devrait consoler? Toi et pas cet imbécile infidèle et manipulateur. Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait. Il te manipule et il manipule l'autre aussi, crache-t-il avec dédain.

-Derek.

-Quoi?, demande-t-il sans vraiment comprendre.

-L'autre comme tu dis. Il s'appelle Derek et il est très gentil. Il s'est excusé, il ne savait pas que Stiles avait quelqu'un au début et quand il l'a su; c'était trop tard. Il était fou amoureux de Stiles, explique-je.

-Ho, je vois. Tu veux peut-être comparer avec lui, la façon dont t'as fait l'amour avec Stiles. Tu es stupide ou quoi? C'est à cause de lui que ta vie est un calvaire et toi tu le trouves sympa? Mais t'es complètement fou mon vieux. Tu veux que je te dise? Il voulait te faire sentir que t'étais qu'une merde face à lui. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

-Je pense pas qu'il voulait me faire sentir mal. Il avait l'air vraiment préoccupé par Stiles et ses crises de panique et de larmes, essaye-je d'expliquer.

Isaac critique encore quelques minutes le nouveau couple puis raccroche. Il va au cinéma avec son frère. Il essaye de renouer avec lui après toutes les bêtises que l'aîné a bien pu faire.

Je regarde la télé puis je reçois un SMS de Lydia. Elle était très en colère contre Stiles après la soirée puis peu à peu la colère avait laissé place à l'incompréhension. Pourquoi avait-il dit toutes ces choses? Elle ne comprenait pas.

De Lydia: Tu as des nouvelles de Stiles? Je m'inquiète pour lui, il filtre tous mes appels. Il doit croire que je lui en veux encore pour la fête.

A Lydia: Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui. Il ne va pas très bien mais son nouveau mec s'occupe bien de lui. Un mec plutôt sympa en passant. Son mec pense que Stiles fait une dépression nerveuse à cause de tout ce qu'il a enfui depuis trop longtemps en lui. La soirée, c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

J'attends une minute et je reçois la réponse de Lydia.

De Lydia: Je suis contente qu'il soit en vie. Je le suis moins pour ce que tu m'as expliqué. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui.

Je ne lui réponds pas, j'ai mal au cœur. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais j'apprécie vraiment Lydia. C'est un peu comme une sœur à mes yeux.

_Pov: Stiles_

Il connaît les Laheye. Bon, en fait, il connaît UN Laheye. Certainement le frère d'Isaac. Derek est en quelque sorte lié à Isaac. Il va me faire chier encore longtemps celui-là. C'est à cause de lui que tout est partie en vrille avec Scott. Lui et ses écharpes. Pourquoi porter des écharpes alors qu'il fait 26°? Parce que c'est Isaac Laheye et qu'Isaac Laheye est un sombre abruti.

Derek et moi avons fait l'amour après la révélation sur la sœur de Derek. Je dois avouer que j'étais un peu distrait par cette annonce. Nous sommes dans le lit en sueur. Ma tête sur son torse, j'entends son cœur battre. Il me caresse les cheveux. J'adore quand il est câlin comme ça. Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte mais je m'endors.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand je me réveille, ma tête est toujours sur le torse de Derek. Je me relève un peu et je vois qu'il dort encore. Je souris puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis totalement nu devant le miroir et je me regarde.

Je suis plus mince que d'habitude, j'ai la peau tellement pâle qu'elle en devient presque transparente. J'ai d'énormes cernes mauves sous les yeux. Mon regard n'a pas cet éclat habituel. Je suis tellement choqué de me voir comme ça que je ne me rends pas compte que je pleure.

-Tu pleures encore?, me demande une voix derrière moi.

Le reflet de Derek a rejoint le mien dans le miroir. Je ne réponds pas et me contente de baisser la tête.

-Regarde- moi, dit Derek en m'attrapant le menton et l'obligeant à le regarder. Je m'en fiche que tu pleures. Si ça te soulage, pleurs. Mais ne gâche pas ta vie à cause de ça. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Tu en es conscient?

-Je sais et je m'en veux d'être devenu cette chose, répondis-je en désignant mon reflet.

-Ça va s'arranger, ça finit toujours par s'arranger.

Il me prend dans ses bras puis on prend une douche. Il regarde la télévision tandis que moi je somnole la tête posée sur son épaule. Il regarde l'heure et me dit qu'il va se coucher. Je l'accompagne volontiers. Je m'endors très rapidement.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé de ma mère. De la façon dont elle me souriait. Ce qu'elle m'avait enseigné pour me calmer quand j'étais trop excité pour faire quelque chose de moi. La façon dont elle m'avait promis de ne jamais m'abandonner. Le regard sans vie qu'elle avait quand elle est morte. On pense que l'on ferme ses yeux automatiquement quand on meurt, ce n'est pas le cas. Ceux de ma mère sont restés ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'un infirmier les ferment doucement.

Le matin, je suis heureux. J'ai rêvé de ma mère et même si ça fait mal, je suis heureux de ne pas l'oublier et de penser à elle. Je me prépare et je préviens Derek que je vais au boulot. Je lui demande de prendre rendez-vous chez le psy et je lui dis que même si je vais mal, je dois gagner de l'argent.

Quand j'arrive au poste mon père m'attend dans son bureau.

-Tu veux me voir?, demande-je en passant ma tête dans son bureau.

-Oui, assieds-toi. Scott m'a dit pour vous. Est-ce que c'est définitif?

-Oui, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre mais je t'assure que ça ne change rien. Scott et moi, on se tiendra correctement lors des repas de famille et de fêtes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassure-je.

-Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais très mal et je le vois par moi-même, explique-t-il.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le psy, je vais me soigner. Je t'en supplie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. N'oublie pas qu'on a un violeur à pourchasser.

-Tu as raison. Aller, dehors.

Et c'est comme ça que mon père me chassa de son bureau si précieux. Je souris et je me dirige vers mon lieu de travail. Je demande à Parrish s'il a du nouveau à me confier. Une jeune fillette de onze ans, Maysi Gibbons, les cheveux roux et les yeux gris. Elle a été violé et sa mère a porté plainte. J'espère trouver un indice en parlant à la demoiselle et sa maman.

Je me dirige vers le domicile des Gibbons avec Jordan. Madame Gibbons nous laisse entrer et appelle sa fille. Elle nous sert une tasse de café pour Parrish et un verre d'eau pour moi. La demoiselle descend les escaliers et je vois son regard éteint.

-Salut, je suis consultant pour la police. Je suis l'agent Stilinski, mais appelle-moi Stiles, lui explique-je pour créer un contact avec elle.

-Je m'appelle Maysi, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix aiguë.

-Enchanté. Alors si tu me parlais un peu de toi? Tu as quel âge? Ton sport préféré?

-J'ai onze ans et j'adore le volley et toi tu as quel âge? Et c'est quoi ton sport?

-J'ai vingt ans et j'aime beaucoup le baseball. Alors tu as beaucoup de copine?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai beaucoup de copain garçons mais pas d'amie fille. C'est nul les filles, ça pleure et ça crie tout le temps, m'explique-t-elle.

-Je vois. Alors, il y a deux jours, un méchant monsieur t'a fait du mal, c'est ça?

Elle s'assit près de sa mère et se cache un peu dans ses bras.

-Oui, très mal.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais si tu pouvais nous dire s'il t'a parler ou quelque chose comme ça, ça pourrait nous aider à retrouver cet homme et le faire payer, lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

-Il avait un masque blanc. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me trouvait jolie, puis il m'a abaissé mon pantalon et... et..., bégaye-t-elle.

-C'est bon ne t'en fait pas, je comprends.

Je lui pose encore quelques questions puis Jordan et moi nous nous en allons. Mon collègue a noté toutes les réponses de Maysi sur un petit carnet et je recopie tout sur le mien. J'étudie encore le dossier jusqu'à ce que mon père me dise de partir. Je rentre chez Derek et j'entends du bruit dans le salon. Une voix de femme et une autre d'adolescente ou de jeunes adultes.

-Morrell est très bien, tu verras. N'est-ce pas Cora?, dit la voix plus âgée.

Je reste dans le hall et j'écoute la conversation.

-Elle est très attentive et pas du tout stressante, explique Cora.

Je rentre dans la pièce et je salue tout le monde rapidement. Prétextant que je dois me doucher je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je m'en veux que Derek doit faire toutes ces choses pour moi. Je vais sous la douche et je ne pleure pas. Je retiens mes larmes jusqu'à ce que la boule dans ma gorge disparaisse.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé et en attendant le prochain chapitre je vous fais plait de bisous ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde. Alors aujourd'hui je reviens avec un chapitre sur le passé de Derek. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé sur ce coup là. _

_Machiik: Non j'ai jamais entendu cette règle. Je suis Belge, c'est peut-être pour ça. Desolé :S Et je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas avec ce chapitre mais j'aimais l'idée de montrer la vie de Derek avant Stiles. Et encore merci pour tes reviews ;)  
><em>

_kamkam85: merci pour toutes ces reviews c'est juste trop gentil. T'inquiète pas pour Stiles, il va s'en sortir ;) _

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Derek à douze ans<em>

Je descends les escaliers. J'ai été réveillé par des cris. Je vois dans le salon ma mère et mon père se disputer. Ma mère porte une chemise de nuit et un peignoir. Elle a les cheveux décoiffés et du maquillage sur ses joues. Elle pleure et crie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se disputent mais je sais que c'est grave.

Mon père porte un costume trois-pièces. Une grande valise est posée à ses pieds. Il ne prend jamais une si grosse valise pour aller au travail. Ma mère lui tient le poignet. Je regarde la scène sans réagir. Ma grande sœur descend avec Cora dans les bras. Laura m'emmène dans la cuisine. Elle a quatorze ans, elle est assez grande pour nous faire prendre notre petit déjeuner. Cora a un an et gazouille dans sa chaise haute.

J'étends encore les cris de mes parents dans le salon. J'ai envie de pleurer. Laura me donne mon bol de céréales et nourrit Cora de compote de pêche. J'entends ma mère supplier mon père de rester. Il part quelque part? Puis, elle crie un gros mot quand la porte claque. J'entends une voiture partir.

Ma mère arrive dans la cuisine et s'assied sur une chaise. Elle tient sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sanglote. Cora qui a réussi à voler la petite cuillère de Laura, s'amuse à faire la catapulte avec son couvert. De la compote atterrie sur la main de notre mère. Laura et moi, nous nous regardons avec la crainte que notre maman ne s'énerve.

Talia, notre mère, est une adepte du ménage. Elle déteste la crasse et adore faire le ménage. Elle a toujours une maison intacte, une coiffure parfaite et un maquillage impeccable. Là, elle est sale, décoiffée et a du maquillage partout sur les joues. Je ne la reconnais presque pas.

Laura prend un mouchoir et frotte la main de Talia. Elle ne réagit pas. Une fois le repas terminé, on range le désordre sur la table. Laura prend Cora dans ses bras et monte avec elle. Je monte aussi et je m'habille pour aller à l'église. Une fois habillé je dis à ma mère qu'elle devait aller à la messe et là elle a réagi.

À l'église personne n'a remarqué que ma mère allait mal. Elle était redevenu la femme parfaite qu'elle était. Souriante et froide en même temps.

_Pov: Derek à seize ans_

Je rentre chez moi avec Kate, la fille du pasteur. La soliste de la chorale de l'église. Présidente du club d'abstinence. Capitaine des pom-pom-girls. Elle est blonde et plaît beaucoup à ma mère. Laura et elle ne s'entendent pas beaucoup mais c'est surtout dû au fait que Laura s'était proposé pour être capitaine des pom-pom-girls.

Je salue ma famille et je monte avec Kate dans ma chambre. On se met dans mon lit et on s'embrasse. Je suis inscrit au club d'abstinence avec elle et franchement j'ai pas du tout envie d'elle. Elle défait ma ceinture et je l'arrête. Elle me regarde un peu méchamment. Je lui demande de partir.

Dès qu'elle est partie, je vais me prendre une douche et je me dis qu'il faut que je le dise à ma mère. Il faut que je lui dise que je suis homosexuel. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça mais c'est comme ça. J'ai essayé d'être différent mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne regarde pas les filles, je regarde les garçons. J'ai tellement honte.

Ma mère a toujours dit que les gays vont en enfer. Le pasteur aussi. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que ma famille me rejette. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en aillent comme mon père est parti. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'en aillent.

-Derek, tu viens mon chéri? Oncle Peter est là, crie ma mère dans l'escalier.

Je me sèche et enfile des vêtements. Je descends et je souris en voyant mon oncle. Il a 24 ans et il est juste trop cool. Il fait des études de droit et il trop drôle. Il me raconte son voyage de New York à Beacon Hills et je l'écoute.

Ma mère déteste Peter. Il est tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas. Il est volage, rebelle et il n'hésite pas à dire des insultes à table. Il est manipulateur selon Talia. Moi, je l'apprécie. Il m'écoute quand je lui parle de ce que je ressens. Il me fait rire quand je vais mal, il ne me juge pas. Il sait pour mon attirance pour les garçons. Il garde mes secrets. C'est mon meilleur ami.

J'aide ma mère à mettre la table pour notre invité. Maman s'est encore surpassé.

-Tu sais, je suis ton frère. T'avais pas besoin de faire un repas de fête. Un steak et des frites aurait suffi, s'exclame Peter quand il arrive dans la salle à manger.

Ma mère lui sourit et lui demande de s'assoir. Je m'assieds en face de mon oncle et il me fait des grimaces, imite ma mère en silence pendant tout le dîner. Je pouffe plusieurs fois mais j'arrive à me retenir d'éclater de rire.

_Pov: Derek à dix-huit ans_

-C'est ça ou tu perds ton fils, dis-je d'un ton décidé.

-Je n'ai plus de fils. Tu as une heure pour faire tes valises. Pas une minute de plus, crache ma mère.

Elle me regarde en face et je vois son regard sans cœur. Je la déteste. Je veux qu'elle finisse seule. Je monte à l'étage et je fais mes bagages. Je ne verse pas une larme. Elle ne veut plus de moi. Très bien.

Cora entre dans ma chambre. Elle pleure et n'ose pas s'approcher de moi. Je fais un pas et je la prends dans mes bras. Elle sanglote et me supplie de rester près d'elle. Je lui explique que je n'arrive pas à être celui que maman veut que je sois. J'appelle Peter et je lui explique ce qui s'st passé.

Ma mère m'avait vu dans la voiture de Ian, un coéquipier de basket. On s'est embrassé et il a commencé à me déshabiller. Ma mère a toqué à la fenêtre de portière passager et m'a sorti de force de cette voiture. Elle a essayé de me changer, m'a fait voir un psy, un pasteur. Elle m'a inscrit dans un club pour jeunes voulant changer d'orientation sexuelle. Ils voulaient tous changer soit à cause de leurs parents soit à cause de Dieu.

Je ne veux plus changer. Je suis comme ça. Si elle ne m'accepte pas alors elle ne fait plus partie de ma famille. Peter va venir me chercher et je ne reviendrai jamais. Je déteste ma mère. Je déteste cette petite ville pourrie où tout le monde se fait juger.

Soudainement je comprends pourquoi mon père s'est barré. Ma mère est une maniaco-dépressive et cette ville est un trou paumé où il est impossible d'avoir un avenir si t'es pas comme tout le monde.

Je dis au revoir à ma petite sœur et je quitte la maison.

_Pov: Derek à vingt ans_

Je range mon appart. Je veux qu'il soit impeccable. Je ne veux pas lui donner le loisir de me critiquer. Je sais déjà que quand elle sera là, ce sera l'anarchie dans mon petit monde.

J'habite à Sacramento et je vais à la fac pour devenir coach sportif. J'ai pris du muscle depuis deux ans. J'ai arrêté le basket pour me consacrer à mes études. Peter m'a aidé à me relever et m'a financé mes études. Je lui rembourserai en temps venue, il le sait.

Je vivais ma petite vie tranquille d'étudiant quand je reçois un coup de fil au milieu de l'après-midi. C'est une femme qui demande si elle peut venir me rendre visite. Je me rends compte que c'est ma mère seulement quand elle dit, je cite: "Si bien sûr, tu ne vis avec personne de sexe masculin?" J'accepte parce que je ne suis pas rancunier. Je ne lui en veux plus. Mais je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas vers elle. Je peux lui pardonner mais pas oublier.

Je n'ai eu personne de permanent dans ma vie. Des garçons avec qui j'ai passé quelques nuits mais rien de plus. Je n'arrive pas à m'engager avec quelqu'un. Je dois admettre que ma vie n'est pas comme je l'imaginais mais, je ne la changerais pour rien au monde.

On toque à la porte et je vais ouvrir. Je vois ma mère. Elle a toujours la même coiffure, le même collier avec l'insigne de la famille, la même façon de se maquiller et de s'habiller. À côté d'elle, une jeune fille brune, les yeux bruns et le regard pétillant. Elle est habillée d'un costume rouge et porte un ruban assorti à la tenue. Cora.

-Entrez. Je vous sers quelque chose? Cora, tu as faim?, demande-je.

-Un café.

-Un verre d'eau, eh non, je n'ai pas faim. Merci, répond ma petite sœur.

J'apporte les boissons et pose celle-ci sur des sous-verres. Ma mère me sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle se contente de regarder l'appartement. Cora me demande si elle peut allumer la télévision. Ma mère s'apprête à la gronder quand j'allume l'appareil et donne la télécommande à ma jeune sœur. Ma mère me regarde, outrée.

Je lui souris, elle boit une gorgée de son café. Cora regarde un feuilleton sur une ado qui cache son identité de chanteuse. C'est stupide mais elle a l'air de beaucoup aimer.

-Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour ce que j'ai dit quand tu es parti. Je suis une mère horrible, explique ma mère.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Mais sache que je n'oublie rien. Ne t'en fais pas, je te considère toujours comme ma mère, la rassure-je.

Elle me regarde les yeux remplit de larmes et je ne sais plus où me mettre. La première et dernière fois qu'elle a pleuré devant moi, c'est quand mon géniteur est parti.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi. En guise de pardon. Je dois une certaine somme d'argent à Peter pour mes études, dis-je alors froidement.

-Tu fais des études, de quoi?, demande alors ma sœur.

-De sport.

-Combien?, me demande ma mère.

-Quoi?, dis-je sans comprendre.

-Combien tu dois à Peter? Je vais dire à mon banquier de transférer l'argent sur son compte. Alors combien?, d'impatiente ma mère.

Je lui dis et elle me demande où est-ce que j'ai trouvé une université aussi bas prix. Je lui dis alors que c'est une université public. Elle est sous le choc. Elle qui a envoyé sa fille à Yale. Elle appelle son banquier et lui explique la situation.

J'invite ma mère et ma soeur à diner dans un petit restaurant italien et elles acceptent. Je veux payer mais ma mère insiste pour prendre à sa charge la note. Elle essaye de se racheter pour ses actions passées.

_Pov: Derek à vingt-cinq ans_

Je suis au boulot. Je travaille dans une salle de sports de Beacon Hills. Je suis revenu après mes études et j'ai tout de suite trouvé un travail. Je suis devenu oncle. J'ai failli tuer un mec parce qu'il avait blessé par balles ma grande sœur enceinte du mec en question. Mais ma sœur est saine et sauve et ce mec est en prison alors ma vie est un peu plus calme maintenant.

Je travaille avec une jeune femme sur une machine pour travailler les abdos quand quelqu'un entre dans la salle. Un jeune homme pâle, la peau parsemé de grain de beauté. Il est mince mais pas trop et il a les yeux éclatants. Il est brun et il sourit avec les yeux.

La jeune femme me dit que c'est bon. Je vais à la rencontre du garçon dans l'espoir qu'il soit gay. Il est sexy quand on regarde bien. Il me sourit franchement et me regarde de haut en bas.

-Je peux vous aider, peut-être? Je vois que vous êtes nouveau ici, dis-je sur un ton se voulant séduisant.

-Euh, oui en fait...euh non, enfin si. Pfff, ramage-t-il.

Je le regarde en souriant. Il tient son sac sur son épaule et le fait tomber. Il s'abaisse pour le ramasser mais il se cogne la cuisse à un appareil de muscu. Je l'aide à se relever et lui donne son sac.

-Oui, je suis nouveau et oui. J'ai besoin d'aide, lâche-t-il en se touchant la cuisse.

Il me sourit, un peu gêné. Je lui demande ce qu'il veut travailler et il me répond qu'il veut travailler son endurance. Je l'amène au tapis de course et lui programme l'appareil à une vitesse assez lente mais suffisante pour le mettre dans le rythme. Je cours sur le tapis d'à côté et je lui parle un peu.

-Pourquoi cette décision de commencer le sport?, lui demande-je.

Il augmente un peu la vitesse.

-Parce que je veux plaire. Je suis laid, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Moi je vous trouve très bien.

Il sourit et augmente encore la vitesse.

-Je vous conseille de ne plus augmenter, vous risquez de tomber et de vous faire vraiment mal, lui conseille-je en riant un peu.

-Je me suis tapé la honte, pas vrai?, me demande-t-il d'une voix plutôt gênée.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je m'appelle Derek pour info. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom?, le drague-je.

-Mon nom est trop compliqué. Appelez-moi Stiles et tutoyez-moi. Je suis plus jeune que vous, signale-t-il.

-Tutoie-moi alors. À qui veux-tu plaire?, le questionne-je.

-Aux hommes. Je suis gay, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, m'explique-t-il en diminuant la vitesse.

-Non, je suis moi-même homosexuel. Il y a aucun souci, le rassure-je.

Il me regarde, l'air choqué et arrête de courir. Je le regarde tomber sans pouvoir réagir. Je stoppe ma machine et aide Stiles à se relever.

-C'était pathétique, l'informe-je.

-Je sais, merci. Tu es toujours aussi franc?, me demande-t-il.

-Oui et toi tu es toujours aussi maladroit?, lui demande-je.

Il me sourit et fait oui je la tête. Je lui demande s'il veut prendre un verre avec moi pour me faire pardonner de m'être moqué de lui. Il accepte et je prends ma pause. Je l'emmène dans un café où on discute longtemps. Je retourne au boulot non sans regret. Je lui donne mon numéro et il rougit. Il promet de revenir à la salle, juste pour me voir.

-Le sport ce n'est pas fait pour moi, dit-il en souriant.

-Même le sport en chambre?

-À toi de voir, lâche-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Voilà, pour l'instant c'est le chapitre le plus long et j'en suis pas peu fière. Je l'ai écrit en à peine une heure.<p>

J'espère que le lire vous a plut autant que ça m'a plut de l'écrire.

En attendant le prochain chapitre, je vous fais pleins de bisou et portez-vous bien ;)


	12. Chapter 12

_Alors voilà pour ce chapitre là, je me suis un peu lâché. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Stiles<em>

Cora était chez Derek depuis une semaine et je dois dire qu'elle n'est pas bavarde du tout. Elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre pendant des heures, elle a toujours ses écouteurs aux oreilles et son téléphone en mains. J'essaye d'être sympa avec elle mais c'est pas facile quand elle m'ignore royalement. Derek dit que c'est sa crise d'adolescence.

Je rentre du travail, une autre fillette a été abusé sexuellement. Je commence à en avoir plus que marre que cette affaire n'avance pas. Je me sens responsable de tous ces viols. J'ai parlé avec le psy de Cora et de Madame Hale (elle me terrifie trop pour que je l'appelle Talia). Mlle Morell est vraiment quelqu'un d'attentif. Si attentif qu'elle préfère prendre des notes après la séance, ce qui est plutôt rare chez les psychologues.

Lors de ma première rencontre avec la psy; j'ai parlé de mon enfance, de ma mère et du décès de celle-ci. Je me sens pas mieux mais je sais me contrôler. Je ne pleure plus autant. J'essaye. Et la présence de la petite sœur de Derek m'aide à ne pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je suis faible.

Cora ne m'avait pas semblé froide au début mais une fois qu'elle a emménagé, j'ai vu son vrai visage. Celui d'une jeune fille qui n'a envie de se lier d'amitié avec personnes. Je comprends pourquoi elle voit Morell, elle aussi.

Je veux me doucher quand j'entends des gémissements dans la chambre de Derek. Derek est au boulot, je lui ai apporté une salade. Je dois entrer pour prendre mes vêtements et pouvoir aller me doucher. J'imagine le pire. Et si Derek était avec... Scott? Pourquoi est-ce que j'imagine Scott avec Derek, moi? Non; j'ai vu mon petit copain i peine vingt minutes. Il était à son travail, à la salle de sport. Il termine à vingt heures trente. Il est dix-huit heures quarante. Mon père m'a dit de partir plus tôt car ça faisait deux jours que; malgré les refus de mon Sheriff de père, je passais 15 heures au poste de police à cause de cette affaire.

Je me dis que Derek a surement dû oublier d'éteindre la télé alors qu'il regardait un porno. J'espère que c'est ça. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit l'autre option qui est: Cora s'envoie un mec dans le lit de son propre frère qui l'héberge gratuitement et qui la fait pas chier.

Je tiens la poigner de la porte, je supplie... Non, j'implore le ciel que ce soit la télévision et pas Cora. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup et je tombe sur une scène qui me perturbe un peu. Un jeune homme noir, il doit avoir au plus mon âge, est attaché au barreau du lit. Totalement nu. Cora est empalée sur lui. Ils me regardent tous les deux, les yeux ronds.

-Tu as deux minutes pour enfiler des habits, le détacher du lit, le faire se rhabiller et ranger la chambre de ton frère, l'informe-je les dents serrées sous l'effet de la colère et de la honte.

Je referme la porte avant que l'un d'eux ne dit quelque chose et je m'assieds sur une chaise à la table. Je regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur et une fois les deux minutes passées; je rouvre la porte. Cette fois-ci, Cora et le garçon sont habillés, Cora ferme son chemisier tandis que le type ferme sa braguette.

Je leur fais signe de me suivre dans la salle à manger. Je m'assieds sur la même chaise que tout à l'heure et le couple hésité puis s'assied lui aussi. Je les regarde. Cora a les pommettes rouge vif et le garçon regarde vers le bas, il n'ose pas me regarder.

-T'inquiète ce n'est pas mon frère, c'est juste son mec, crache alors Cora.

-Tu as raison, d'ailleurs; est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle TON frère? Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu copules dans SON lit, dans SON appartement, m'énerve-je alors.

Cette fille arrivait à me mettre hors de moi.

-Tu étais censé être au travail, m'informe-t-elle comme si c'était normal que lors de l'absence de son frère, elle fornique avec je-ne-sais-qui dans le lit de celui-ci.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Comment il s'appele celui-là?, demande-je en montrant le jeune homme.

-Vernon Boyd, je suis en terminale au lycée de Beacon Hills. Je suis en option science, dit-il visiblement stressé.

Il a peur de moi alors qu'il fait surement le double de mon poids (oui, j'exagère un peu). Il est musclé et il a pas l'air d'un type qui se laisse marcher dessus. _Même s'il était attaché au lit par des menottes, _pense-je.

-Il est juste consultant, c'est même pas un vrai flic. Déstresse un peu, lâche Cora comme pour me provoquer.

Je sors mon téléphone et j'appelle Derek. Je lui demande s'il ne peut pas finir plus tôt. Coup de chance, il y a personne à la salle, le patron a dit à tout le monde de partir. Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Tu es qu'un connard, crache Cora.

-Oui, merci, je sais. Ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit, parfois, réplique-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Quand Derek rentre dans son appartement, il est surpris de me voir à table avec le couple. Il voit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, me demande-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

-Ho trois fois rien, une BRICOLE même. Ta sœur avait juste attaché ce garçon ici présent, à ton lit et couchait avec lui, encore une fois, dans ton lit. Bien sûr je les ai surpris et BIM aux yeux de ta sœur, c'est moi le méchant. Ben oui, j'ai interrompu sa séance de chevaucher sauvage, explique-je presque sans reprendre mon souffle.

Vernon sourit à ma dernière remarque puis baisse la tête quand Derek le regarde.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI?, s'emporte Derek.

-Je te jure qu'il ment, dit alors Cora comme si c'était la victime d'un complot.

Je la regarde méchamment mais elle me fait un sourire mesquin. _Petite Garce. _Derek me regarde et je lui jure que c'est vrai, il se tourne vers le garçon. Il me donne raison en triturant la nappe. Derek est furieux et ça se voit.

Une veine sur son front ressort légèrement et il a les poids serrés. Il serre les dents puis va dans sa chambre. Il ressort immédiatement.

-CHANGE LES DRAPS, NETTOIE CHAQUE PARCELLE DE CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE. OUVRE LES FENÊTRES MAIS FAIT MOI PARTIR CETTE ODEUR, s'énerve-t-il.

Je me sens un peu coupable. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui étais attaché au lit. Cora remplit un seau d'eau chaude et quand Boyd veut l'aider, Derek attrape son épaule.

-Faut que toi et moi, on ait une discussion, chuchote Derek à l'oreille du jeune homme.

-Je vais aider Cora, hein, dis-je en essayant de m'enfuir.

-Tu restes, m'ordonne Derek.

Je repose mon cul sur ma chaise et je me tais. J'ai peur. Je n'ai rien fait de mal et c'est moi qui ai peur. Je me rends compte que si ça avait été Derek que j'aurais trompé, je serais déjà à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est.

Derek menace un peu Vernon puis lui dit la phrase la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais entendue.

-Si tu lui fais du mal, je t'arrache la gorge... Avec les dents, précise mon petit copain.

Boyd hoche vigoureusement la tête puis va aider Cora. Derek s'assied et je me lève pour lui donner un truc sucré. Derek ne s'énerve pas souvent, la plupart du temps, il est sarcastique mais pas menaçant. Je lui demande si ça va. Il ne me répond pas, il se contente de manger sa barre de céréales. Je n'avais pas trouvé plus sucré.

Je me mets derrière lui et j'enroule mes bras autour de lui. Il me regarde, il me sourit. Il s'excuse de s'être énervé devant moi, je le rassure en lui disant que ce n'est rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal en criant sur sa soeur. Ça ne m'a pas effrayé. Cora et son petit ami sortent de la chambre une bonne heure plus tard.

Derek a commandé à manger, du chinois et dit au garçon à la peau d'Ébène de rester pour dîner avec nous. Il accepte un peu obligé, malgré lui. Pendant le repas, un silence s'installe. Cora me jette des regards noirs auxquels je réponds par des sourires moqueurs.

Une fois le repas terminé, je range tout avec Derek et Boyd s'en va, Cora s'enferme dans sa chambre et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche. Je pose les couverts dans l'évier quand Derek se poste derrière moi et me suçote le lobe de l'oreille. Je souris en sentant ses lèvres sur moi.

-J'ai envie de toi, m'informe-t-il.

-Je me suis pas encore douché, je dois sentir mauvais, répondis-je en souriant. Mais si on le fait sous la douche...

-Mmmmh, tentant, s'exclame mon copain avant le me porter comme une princesse et de m'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Il prend possession de ma bouche, j'ouvre automatiquement celle-ci. Sa langue vient taquiner la mienne. Il me colle au mur en me portant, je noue mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'ai envie de lui, je veux qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me lèche et qu'il me prenne. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose que ça.

Mon petit ami me déshabille et je fais de même avec lui. Il allume l'eau de la douche et pendant qu'elle chauffe, il me colle à son corps. Son érection touche ma cuisse, je souris. Je rentre sous la douche et il me suit. Il me plaque au carrelage froid et le lèche le cou et la clavicule. Je geignis, je veux plus. Je bouge le bassin pour qu'il comprenne. Apparemment ce n'est pas assez explicite pour lui. Il descend sur mon torse, il me pose mais me maintient toujours au mur. Il lèche mes abdos et remonte vers mon téton droit. Il pince le gauche et je gémis. Il prend en bouche mon petit bout de chair et je gémis encore plus. Je n'ai pas envie de lui. J'ai BESOIN de lui.

Il abandonne mon téton droit pour s'attaquer à l'autre. Je remue mon bassin, j'ai envie de le sentir au plus profond de moi. Je le veux, lui. Il descend jusqu'à mon sexe dont il suce le gland. Je gémis de surprise puis de plaisir. Il pousse sa tête vers mon pubis. Il prend ma queue quasi en entier.

-Derek, gémis-je. Arrête...C'est...Bon... Continue...Mmm

Je ne sais plus exactement qui je suis. Je repousse Derek en poussant sur ses épaules.

-Je veux pas venir comme ça, explique-je simplement.

Il me sourit puis me retourne. Il me fait sucer trois doigts. Je les prends dans ma bouche et passant ma langue dessus. Les doigts quittent ma bouche. L'un d'eux se loge entre mes reins. Je gémis d'anticipation. Je veux plus.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et ils commencent à faire des va-et-vient. Un troisième se rajoute aux deux autres et je gémis un peu d'inconfort. Derek bouge un peu ses doigts. Mon petit copain retire ses doigts de moi et place son gland contre mon entrée.

-Si tu mets pas un préservatif, je t'arrache une couille, c'est bien clair?, préviens-je.

Il ouvre le rideau de la douche et tend son bras, il ouvre un tiroir et sors et une capote. Il l'enfile et se remet contre moi. Il entre en moi doucement. C'est inconfortable mais ce n'est rien comparé au plaisir qui vient ensuite.

Derek est totalement en moi et s'immobilise. Je suis le premier à bouger le bassin. Derek commence de langoureux va-et-vient entre mes reins. Je gémis, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire en ce moment précis. Les coups de boutoir sont de plus en plus fort, plus profonds aussi. Derek ne tarde pas à trouver ma prostate et je gémis. Je crie peut-être, ça m'est égal. Il continue. Il ne me faut pas longtemps avant que je me libère contre les carrelages du mur. Derek fait encore quelque mouvement puis il gémit plus fort et se cambre.

Il se retire et jette le préservatif. Je passe un coup d'eau contre le mur et ensuite, on se lave. On s'allonge dans son lit, totalement nu. Je suis plutôt content que Cora ait changé la literie. Derek caresse mon ventre du bout des doigts et je souris. Je veux lui dire mot pour mot ce que je ressens.

-Derek?, l'appelle-je un peu stressé.

-Mmmmh, fut sa seule réponse.

-Je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Derek en continuant de me toucher le ventre.

Je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais exploser de joie. Il m'aime aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? <strong>

J'ai été super contente que le chapitres d'avant vous a plus. Je dois avouer que je vais **peut-être **écrire un OS sur comment Stiles a dit à Derek qu'il était en couple. Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ou pas?


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà le chapitre 13. J'ai pris le temps de l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_kamkam85: merci du conseil pour le OS. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédant t'ai plus :) _

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Scott<em>

Je n'ai pas osé parler de la soirée à Isaac. Je suis tellement gêné, j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas d'être toujours amoureux de Stiles. Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments mais j'aime trop mon ex. Je pense à appeler Derek pour avoir des nouvelles de Stiles.

J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. J'ai peur qu'il se referme sur lui-même. Je me sens coupable de cette situation. J'appelle Derek et c'est Stiles qui répond. Je suis sous le choc. Sa voix est toujours la même.

-Allo? Scott?, dit-il au bout du fil.

-Comment tu vas?, demande-je après une petite hésitation.

-Ça va, j'ai parlé au psy mercredi et je la revoie dans trois jours. Et toi, tu es sûr que ça va?, s'inquiet-il.

-Euh... Oui, je vais bien. Désolé de l'avoir dit à ton père mais il fallait qu'il sache. Stiles?

-Scott, je t'aime encore mais pas en amour. Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas te perdre. Avoue-le, toi et moi, ça ne menait à rien d'autre que la rupture. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?, lâche-t-il.

Je ne dis rien quelques minutes, les larmes montent à mes yeux et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

-Scott?, sa voix tremble.

-Désolé, je dois aller au ciné avec Isaac. Je dois te laisser. Bye.

Je raccroche sans qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Je me calme un peu puis j'appelle Isaac. Je lui demande comment il va, s'il arrive à renouer avec son grand frère. Il me dit qu'ils s'entendent bien mais qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il a fait dans le passé. Il ne me dit pas ce que son frère a fait toutefois. Je lui demande s'il veut aller au cinéma avec moi, il accepte.

Je pense à Isaac. Il ne me ferait pas souffrir lui. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit à plusieurs fois. Peut-être qu'il a raison. Peut-être que Stiles a raison. Peut-être que lui et moi ça ne menait nul par mais peut-être qu'avec Isaac ça pourrait me mener autre par qu'à l'infidélité. Je souris. Stiles a raison. Je vais l'oublier comme lui, il m'a oublié avec Derek.

_Pov: Derek_

Je sors de la salle de bain après une bonne douche et je vois que Stiles tient mon portable. Il pleure, il est debout à coté du sofa. Je vais près de lui et il me dit que Scott a appelé et qu'il a répondu. Je lui dis que Scott ne lui en veut pas. Je ne sais pas si je mens mais je veux que Stiles aille mieux. Je lui demande d'aller se doucher pour aller chez ma mère.

Je frappe à la porte de ma sœur et elle me dit d'entrer. Je m'assieds au bord de son lit, je la regarde se maquiller. Elle est très belle. Une beauté banale qui en devient spéciale. Elle me regarde à travers son miroir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, me demande ma sœur.

-Pourquoi tu t'es envoyé en l'air dans mon lit? Celui-ci est pas mal pourtant, dis-je en tapotant le matelas de Cora.

Elle ne répond pas, se contente de s'appliquer du far à joues.

-Ne te cache pas sur une couche de maquillage. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cora?, demande-je en m'approchant de la coiffeuse où ma sœur se trouve.

-Tu m'as abandonné. Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seule avec une mère totalement folle. Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour moi. Tu n'es jamais revenu me chercher. Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je t'aimais Derek et tu es parti, crie-t-elle en larmes.

Je suis sous le choc. Je ne comprends pas. Elle se lève et essaye de me frapper le torse. J'attrape ses poignets et je la serre contre moi. Elle pleure contre moi, elle tape des pieds. Je nous laisse tomber sur le sol et je la serre encore un peu plus.

Je sens la boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je pleure avec elle. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé seule avec ma mère. Je sens les mains de Cora sur ma nuque. Elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime toujours pourtant. Je t'aime comme une fille aime son père. Tu es comme un père pour moi. Je t'en veux de m'oublier avec lui, me chuchote-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je suis fier d'être ta figure paternelle, Cora. Je ne t'oublie pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner.

Elle se relève et se frotte le maquillage qui a coulé. Je la regarde et elle me sourit.

-Je suis contente de t'avoir dit ce que je pensais. Je me sens soulagé. J'en ai parlé à Morrell et elle m'a dit de t'en parler. Désolée pour l'histoire du lit, m'explique-t-elle.

Je la serre encore une fois contre mon torse puis je lui dis de se préparer. Je quitte la chambre et je trouve Stiles dans le salon.

-Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges?, me demande-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, réponde-je simplement.

Il me regarde aller dans la chambre, il me suit et me regarde, septique mais ne cherche pas à comprendre.

_Pov: Stiles_

Je vois Derek sortir de la chambre de Cora, les yeux rouges. Il a pleuré (ben oui; les pleurs ça commence à me connaitre). Je le suis dans la chambre et je n'ose pas lui demander si ça va. Je m'assieds sur le lit et je le regarde s'enfiler une chemise blanche. Il est tellement beau. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais...

-Mais quoi?, s'énerve-t-il.

-Tu sais quoi. En fait je m'en fous, garde ça pour toi! Ce n'est pas mon problème après tout! m'emporte-je.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et il vient se blottir dans mes bras. Je lui caresse les cheveux et je vois Cora me regarder. Je la questionne du regard mais elle détourne la tête et va dans le salon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait, celle-là?

Derek est mal et c'est à cause de cette gamine.

-On va être en retard, dis-je pour casser le silence.

Derek se relève et termine de se préparer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

On arrive chez Madame Hale (elle est vraiment trop terrifiante pour que je l'appelle Talia). Derek ne m'a rien dit et Cora s'est contenté de faire des photos d'elle dans la voiture. Deux voitures sont garées devant la maison.

-Laura est là mais je sais pas c'est qui l'autre voiture, informe Derek.

Cora hausse les épaules et sort de la voiture. Elle a préparé un sac avec des affaires à elle pour dormir chez sa grande sœur. Je sors en même temps que Derek et on entre. Un petit garçon court sur mon copain quand il entre. L'enfant doit avoir deux ans grand max. Il a de belles boucles brunes et les yeux verts. Une jeune femme sourit en voyant l'enfant près de mon petit ami.

Derek prend le garçonnet dans les bras et sourit à la fille. Elle est mince, la peau très légèrement halée comme Cora. Une cascade de cheveux bruns lui tombe jusqu'aux reins. Elle a de grands yeux verts. Elle porte une robe rouge qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux, une ceinture en cuir noir lui marque la taille. Elle est perchée sur des escarpins à talons aiguilles rouges. Elle est maquillée avec des couleurs très foncées sur les yeux et un rouge à lèvres carmin.

Cora saute dans les bras de la femme à la robe rouge. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit la femme d'une voix éraillée.

-Toi aussi, je suis contente de te voir. Éric est super mignon, s'exclame Cora.

La fille rit puis prend Derek dans ses bras. Il tient toujours le petit garçon.

-Alors c'est lui. Je l'imaginais pas comme ça. Je suis Laura, la grande soeur de ces deux-là, explique la brune en montrant Derek et Cora.

-Je suis Stiles. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Ça doit être Éric, dis-je en montrant le petit garçon.

-Oui, c'est lui, le seul et l'Unique. Tutoie-moi, je ne suis pas si vieille pour être vouvoyé, rit-elle.

Je hoche la tête. Je me sens un peu gêné, je suis un peu l'intrus de la famille. Madame Hale arrive dans la pièce et me sourit. Elle prend Éric des bras de Derek et lui donne un bisou sur le nez. Le petit rigole.

La mère de Derek est très belle. Elle est habillée d'une robe noire un peu décolleté, celle-ci s'arrête en dessous des genoux. Elle a les cheveux attachés en un chignon d'hôtesse de l'air. Elle porte un maquillage lumineux et un rouge à lèvres clair. Son habituel ras le coup est remplacé par une longue chaine. Le pendentif est toujours le même: trois spirales reliées._Un triskèle_.

Un homme suit Talia. Cet homme porte une chemise et un pantalon foncé. Il a la peau noire et les yeux foncés. Cet homme je le connais. C'est Dr. Allan Deaton. L'ancien patron de Scott. Il est vétérinaire et c'est lui qui a donné envie à Scott de devenir véto. Il me salue et je lui souris gentiment.

La mère de Derek nous demande de nous assoir dans le divan. Elle reste debout et Deaton lui serre la taille. Elle nous annonce qu'elle doit dire quelque chose à ses enfants.

-Allan et moi allons nous marier.

-Félicitation maman, s'exclame Laura en sautant du divan et prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Cora tape dans ses mains tandis que Derek ne bouge pas. Il ne réagit pas. Je félicite les futurs mariés quand Derek annonce qu'il monte dans la salle de bain. Je le suis. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se penche au-dessus du lavabo.

-Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?, demande-je en connaissance de cause.

-Comment tu sais ce que ça fait?

-Je l'ai vécu cette situation. Quand mon père s'est remarié, j'étais en colère contre lui. Tu as l'impression que ta mère te trahit. Qu'elle trahit ton père.

-Mais c'est mon père qui s'est barré. Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas juste content pour ma mère?, me demande-t-il la voix cassée.

Je m'approche de lui, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et je l'embrasse. J'attrape une poignée de ses cheveux, je lui tire. Il me mord la lèvre. Je le plaque contre le mur. Il enfonce sa langue dans ma bouche. Ma langue joue avec la sienne, j'ouvre la boucle de sa ceinture. Je me débats avec sa braguette, Derek m'aide à l'ouvrir et j'abaisse son pantalon.

-Stiles, on est chez ma mère. Ma mère qui n'est pas super ouverte sur ma sexualité, dit Derek à bout de souffle.

-Oh, Zut.

Je ne me lève pas et j'abaisse son boxer. Je prends son gland en bouche et Derek lâche un juron. J'enfonce un peu plus son sexe dans ma bouche. Derek gémit et je commence des va-et-vient sur sa verge. J'enfonce à chaque fois son pénis plus loin dans ma gorge.

-Stiles... Arrête... Je...

Je continue en entendant qu'il est proche de la jouissance. Il se cambre puis jouit dans ma bouche. Je me relève, j'avale et je l'embrasse. Il me colle à lui et il attrape mes fesses. Je commence à lui suçoter la lèvre quand on frappe à la porte.

-Derek? Tu vas bien?, s'inquiète la voix de Laura.

-Euh... Oui. T'inquiète, j'ai eu la nausée, ment-il.

Ce mensonge me rappelle le mien quand j'étais encore avec Scott. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me frotte les lèvres. Derek se rhabille et je l'embrasse encore avant qu'il sorte. Je le suis au rez-de-chaussée. La famille de Derek s'inquiète pour lui et celui-ci les rassure en disant que ça va mieux.

* * *

><p>Voilà promis je vais essayer de publié plus rapidement que cette fois-ci. En attendant le prochain chapitre je vous fais plein de bisou et portez-vous bien ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là et je m'en excuse ;( _

_Alors voilà maintenant, je posterais un chapitre tout les mardis voire les mercredis grand max et pour ma nouvelle Fiction ''Muse" je pense publier les mercredis._

_Voilà, comme ça vous êtes au courant ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Pov: Laura <em>

J'étais inquiète pour mon frère alors je suis monté. J'ai écouté à la porte, j'ai entendu des gémissements, j'ai attendu qu'ils aillent finis puis j'ai fait part de ma présence derrière la porte. Mon frère m'a menti puis ils sont sortis. J'ai sourit intérieurement. Si Maman savait ce qu'ils viennent de faire.

Une fois les deux tourtereaux en bas, on se met tous à table. Je tiens Éric sur moi, je suis en face de Cora. Celle-ci est à coté de Derek et Stiles est en face de celui-ci. Ma mère est en bout-de-table de mon côté et Deaton en face de ma mère.

Ma mère sort une bouteille de vin rouge, sert son fiancé et moi, au moment où elle veut servir Derek, celui-ci pose sa main sur son verre. Ma mère se tourne vers Stiles et celui-ci fait NON de la tête, ma mère pose la bouteille sur la table, regarde Derek un peu perplexe.

L'apéro dure longtemps puis Talia apporte les entrées, Derek sourit et demande de s'il peut faire la prière. Maman sourit et fait oui de la tête.

-Seigneur, je te remercie pour ce repas, pour le bonheur de maman et de toute cette famille. De tous nous accueillir au paradis. Sauf Stiles et moi, parce qu'on est Gay et tout le monde sait que les homosexuels vont en Enfer, récite Derek les mains croisées et les yeux fermés.

Maman le regarde la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Elle est outrée, ça se voit. Derek ouvre les yeux, lui sourit. Stiles a le visage tout rouge, je le regarde un peu confuse. Éric fait tomber sa fourchette, je m'abaisse pour la ramasser, je vois alors ce qui se passe sous la table. Une des chaussures de Derek est sous sa chaise, le pied de mon frère est sur le haut de la cuisse de Stiles. Je veux me relever mais je me cogne à la table, je me maudis.

Cora rit de la prière de Derek. Je regarde mon frère avec un regard mauvais. Il me regarde en souriant, il se moque de notre mère et tente le Diable en faisant du pied à son copain. Je me demande ce qu'il lui prend de faire ça. Il a pardonné à maman, alors pourquoi veut-il la faire sortir de ses gongs?

_Pov: Stiles_

Je sens le pied de Derek contre ma cuisse et l'excitation monter. J'ai envie de lui. Il me sourit, sa mère est choquée par sa _prière_ alors que toute la famille se demande juste pourquoi il a dit ça. J'ai l'impression d'être l'intrus. Le froid passe lentement et Talia apporte le plat. On mange en silence à par Éric qui rigole et lance de la nourriture sur le sol.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie: que le repas se finisse et que Derek et moi, on rentre. Le dessert arrive et Talia sourit à son fils. Elle lui en veut d'avoir fait mauvaise impression auprès de Deaton. Elle coupe la tarte au citron, sert tout le monde. J'ai tellement honte, j'ai envie de disparaître car le pied de Derek est toujours sur ma cuisse et je commence vraiment à avoir une gaule d'enfer.

Après le repas, tout le monde complimente Talia pour sa cuisine, moi premier. Cette femme mérite cinq étoiles. Derek me dit que nous partons. Je prends ma veste, dis au revoir à tout le monde et je cours presque dans la voiture. Mon copain me suit de près. Une fois dans l'habitacle, il me regarde le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était horrible. Tu trouves pas?, me demande-t-il.

-C'est toi aussi. Pourquoi t'as faits cette prière?

-Pour la faire chier. Et puis, elle aura du mal à se marier avec son véto. Officiellement, elle est encore mariée avec mon père.

Je suis sous le choc. On dirait que Derek est content. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je pose la question la plus indiscrète que j'ai posée à Derek.

-Il est parti il y a combien de temps, ton père?

-Il y a 14 ans.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

À la maison, je prends mes notes sur les viols et je les étudie. Il me manque un élément, mais quoi? Je regarde encore une fois le dossier, puis je me couche sur le divan. Derek sort de la chambre et me lance un objet. Un genre de boîte avec un nœud sur le dessus. J'ouvre cette boîte, une montre s'y trouve. Son cadran est grand et plein de diamant l'entoure, le bracelet est en maille. Elle est magnifique.

-Fais moi l'amour, dit mon petit ami.

Je le regarde, ahuri. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse, il masse celle-ci. Ma langue passe la barrière de ses lèvres, taquine sa jumelle. Je renverse mon petit ami, il se retrouve en dessous de moi. Je quitte sa bouche pour le regarder. Il a les pommettes écarlates.

Je retire mon haut et le sien par la même occasion. Je colle mon torse au sien. Sa peau est chaude, douce. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, son jean me gêne, je veux sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Je le quitte à nouveau, je défais la boucle de sa ceinture, j'ouvre son pantalon et le retire en même temps que son boxer. Je me lève, retire mon bas. Je retrouve ma place quand j'ai une idée. Je prends la main de Derek et l'emmène dans la chambre.

Je le pousse gentiment sur le lit et je mets au-dessus de lui. On s'embrasse encore fiévreusement. Je quitte ses lèvres pour m'approcher de son oreiller droite. Je lèche celle-ci. Je descend jusqu'à sa clavicule, je passe ma langue sur sa peau. Je descents encore d'un étage pour me trouver en face de son nombril, je lèche celui-ci. Le bassin de Derek bouge frénétiquement. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête. Je lui fais un suçon sur les abdominauts. J'écarte les jambes de mon copain mais je ne touche pas son sexe.

J'embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il bouge son bassin pour rencontrer ma bouche. Je retourne vers son visage, je l'embrasse encore pendant que je cherche le tiroir de la table de nuit à tâtons. Je le quitte, pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. J'enfile la protection, mon amour me sourit et m'approche de lui en m'attrapant par la nuque.

Je souris contre ses lèvres quand je sens son érection toucher la mienne. Je le quitte. Je mets du lubrifiant sur mes doigts, je pousse un premier doigt dans le corps de mon petit ami. Il gémit quand j'enfonce le deuxième. Je fais quelque va-et-vient dans son antre. Je retire mes doigts et poste mon gland à son entrée préparée. Il me regarde en souriant, il pose son pied gauche sur mon épaule droite et son pied droit sur mon épaule gauche. Je m'immisce en lui doucement. Je vois sur son visage que la sensation le gêne un peu. Je prends son sexe en main pour le calmer. Je m'enfonce encore en lui, j'arrête de bouger mon bassin et j'attends son accord pour bouger.

Derek me fait oui de la tête, je commence alors à donner quelque coup de reins. Derek geint en dessous de moi. Je pourrais mourir de bonheur, je suis tellement bien en lui. Je m'enfonce toujours plus loin à chaque coup. Derek n'en même pas large, il ne fait que gémir et crier mon nom. Je touche sa prostate car il se cambre et crie de plus belle. Je recommence et je touche encore cet endroit si sensible en lui. Il gémit, bégaie, crie, se cambre. Je suis proche de la jouissance, je le masturbe pour qu'il vienne en même temps que moi. Il se libère dans ma main quand j'atteins moi-même le septième ciel.

* * *

><p>Voilà.. Bisou à tous ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour, Bonsoir (bonne nuit?). _

_Alors voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas pouvoir faire plus long que ça mais l'inspiration pour cette histoire c'est un peu dissipé voyez-vous. Alors j'ai préféré écrire une fin correcte plutôt que des autres chapitres bâclés. _

_Ce chapitre n'explique pas tout, et c'est voulu. J'écrirais certainement des chapitres bonus. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées comme: la première fois du couple Sciles, la façon dont Derek a appris que Stiles avait quelqu'un, le mariage du Sherrif et de Melissa. Alors si vous avez une idée n'hésitez à m'en faire profiter dans les reviews ou par messages privés. _

_Cela dit, j'écris toujours. En ce moment, je me concentre sur Muse mais je promet que j'écrirai les bonus._

_J'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et en vous promettant de me rattraper avec Muse._

* * *

><p><em>Un an plus tard<em>

_Pov: Scott_

Sortir avec Isaac a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Il est parfait. Il est gentil et attentionné. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et ça a été plus facile que ce que je pensais à ublier Stiles. Même si, une part de moi l'aimera toujours. Je vis une vie parfaite avec Isaac. Lui et moi, on ne vit pas ensemble. On dort souvent l'un chez l'autre mais je ne compte pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Stiles.

Je ne l'ai revu que quelquefois après notre rupture. Il est heureux avec Derek, apparemment. Le couple a déménagé à New York, où Derek a ouvert une salle de gym. Stiles avait découvert qui était le violeur. Un dénommé Thomas Justin. Il est le père de Derek et Talia, avait alors expliqué à ses enfants, que son mari était parti car il préférait la compagnie de petite fille plutôt que la sienne. Il a été condomné pour viols sur mineurs et écope d'une lourde peine.

Je continue mes études de vétérinaire avec Isaac. Il est brillant. J'ai pu rencontrer son frère. Un genre de dur à cuire shooté à la cocaïne; il n'aime pas la famille Hale. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Paraît-il qu'il aurait tiré sur Laura, la plus vieille, alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Je vais souvent voir ma mère et le Sheriff. Ce dernier me parle beaucoup de Stiles, me dit qu'il va bien, qu'il va mieux, qu'il est heureux en somme. Je suis content pour lui. Je ne suis pas égoïste au point de souhaiter du mal à mon ex.

Mon ancien patron et Mentor, Dr Deaton s'est marié avec la mère Hale. J'étais invité et j'ai croisé Stiles au bras de Derek, le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai appris par ailleurs que les deux tourtereaux désiraient se marier et avoir un enfant. Lydia avait proposé son utérus mais ces derniers avaient décliné l'offre, préférant l'adoption.

J'espère avoir le même avenir avec Isaac. Rêver de fonder une famille, de se marier et d'être simplement heureux. J'avais toujours pensé que la personne idéale serait Stiles. Il l'est mais pas pour moi. J'essaye malgré tout de ne pas trop penser à l'avenir. J'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi pour me marier et avoir une famille à moi. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, je me projette trop dans le futur et j'en oublie le présent.

Ce que je me rappellerais de cette histoire avec Stiles, ce n'est pas notre rupture si brutale et mémorable, ni la tromperie. Non; c'est le bonheur qu'il m'a procuré quand nous étions ensemble. Ce sentiment d'être aimé. Je ressens ça en double avec Isaac mais Stiles était et sera toujours mon premier dans tous les domaines.

Et quand je repense au passé, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit: _Tu as vu tout ce que tu as traversé? Ce n'est que le début._

C'est la personne que je suis. Simple et idiot, heureux et aimant. Mais ce que je suis vraiment c'est moi, Scott McCall, l'ancien co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, l'ex petit ami de Stiles Stilinski, l'imbécile heureux, le copain d'Isaac Laheye, le fils de Melissa McCall l'infirmière la plus sexy de la ville. Toutes ces choses font de moi la personne que je suis et je n'en'ai pas honte.

_Pov: Derek_

Ma vie à New York est merveilleuse. Je vis dans un appartement avec Stiles, je tiens une salle de gym, ma famille est de nouveau unie, Cora ne m'en veut plus, Stiles va mieux et est devenu flic. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Nous allons bientôt nous marier et avoir un enfant par adoption. Nous l'avons déjà rencontré plusieurs fois. C'est une petite fille du nom de Kala, elle a un an et elle vient du Vietnam. Elle est toute petite. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de devenir père mais c'est la prochaine étape.

Ma plus grande peur est de perdre tout ce que j'ai: ma vie paisible. J'ai mis tellement de temps à remodeler celle-ci pour pouvoir être heureux. Je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre et devoir recommencer du début.

Parfois le matin en me levant, je regarde Stiles dormir à côté de moi et je souris bêtement. Je suis juste heureux qu'il soit près de moi. Je veux juste son bonheur. Je veux juste qu'il me regarde en souriant lui aussi.

Il m'arrive de penser que peut-être, il aurait été mieux avec Scott. Mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis un enfoiré, que j'ai brisé un couple et quand je pars en vrille comme ça, Stiles me rassure en me disant que celui qui a brisé son couple, c'est lui et lui seul. Je pense tout de même que je l'ai un peu aidé mais apparemment, il ne le voit pas comme ça.

Je repense aussi souvent à mon père, à l'enfoiré que c'est, au mal qu'il a bien pu faire. Je suis content que ma mère ne soit plus avec cet homme, qui sait; il aurait pu vouloir toucher Laura ou Cora. Je préfère le savoir en prison que près d'une petite fille.

Je pense souvent à tout ce qui s'est passé, à Stiles et Scott, au mariage de ma mère, à Cora qui habitait chez moi, à Boyd qui n'osait plus me regarder en face. Tout ça me donne un petit pincement au coeur, car tout ce qui est passé et on ne sait pas revenir en arrière. J'aimerais revivre certains moments de ma vie.

Ça a toujours été ça mon problème, je pense trop au passé et je n'envisage pas assez le futur. C'est la personne que je suis, un mec qui refuse d'oublier le passé quite à ralentir mon entourage dans l'ascension de leur vie.

C'est ce que je suis vraiment; un mec fou amoureux qui a hate d'être papa malgré ses craintes, un mec qui souhaite tout le bonheur à sa famille et ses proches, un mec qui voulait simplement être heureux dans la vie et qui a réussi son pari.

_Pov: Stiles_

Qui l'eût cru? Je vis une vie merveilleuse avec l'homme de ma vie. Je me sens à l'aise dans mon corps comme dans mon esprit. Je suis épanoui et j'ai envie d'être père. Oui, moi; Stiles Stilinski, j'ai envie d'être papa. Je n'y crois pas moi-même.

J'ai réussi à arrêter le violeur même si ça a causé des crises de larmes et des disputes dans la famille de Derek. Je suis à New York, où je suis flic, un vrai. Je vois un psy tous les mois, pas parce que je vais mal mais parce que ça me fait du bien de parler de mes petits problèmes.

Je suis simplement heureux d'être avec Derek, de pouvoir l'embrasser sans avoir peur que Scott débarque, de pouvoir être moi-même, de pouvoir faire du café fort, d'entendre Derek me dire que ma boisson ce n'est plus du café, c'est du goudron. Toutes ses petites choses réunies font que je suis heureux et guéri de ma dépression.

Ça a été dur, mais j'ai réussi, je ne pleure plus pour rien, je souris plus et j'ai repris un peu de poids. J'aime voir que Derek n'a plus peur de me laisser seul à la maison, qu'on se dispute comme tous les couples sur terres. C'est ce qui montre ce que nous sommes vraiment; des hommes, nous possédons tous un cœur et des sentiments. Nous sommes tous faibles, mais on se relève et on devient plus fort à chaque fois. Nous sommes tous des battants. Mais seule une chose ne peut être vaincue par l'homme: la mort. Le jour de ma mort, je ne veux pas que les gens pleurs parce que moi, j'aurais bien vécu.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Alors comment c'était? N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'était horrible et que je dois me pendre xD<p>

Ah oui et je poste à une heure du matin donc on est mardi et j'ai tenu mon délai. Je suis fière de moi juste pour ce truc là ;)

Bon en attendant un Bonus, je vous envoie pleins de bisous et de câlins.


End file.
